Reborn
by AchillesLives-SR2
Summary: Percy Jackson the son of Neptune has bested every monster in his path. Now there is a monster so deadly that he may never defeat it. It is love. Percy has fallen for the praetor of Rome, Reyna. But with the Titans and Giants rising and a fate that has followed him through multiple lifetimes starting to catch up, will Percy be able to defy the Fates and be with the one he loves? A/U
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N Hi! Ok this is my first attempt at writing and I wouldn't describe myself as someone with brilliant grammar or as someone with the wildest of imaginations but I've decided to write this just for the heck of it. I have decided to try out PercyxReyna see as it's the one I'm most comfortable with but I don't know will that sit well with some people so ah let me know! Like most people I will change around stories to make them more um original I guess? This will be told from Percy's POV so bare with me if I mess up. This may not be necessary but I felt it was so um I hope you like it! btw those who don't watch Breaking Bad may not understand some of my references. All rights and names belong to Rick Riordan. I am simply a fan.**_

_**Reborn**_

**Chapter 1: Percy VS The Pilot**

As I ran through the forest of Vai on the island of Crete, I could sense the Laestrygonian's strength was dwindling. We had been tracking the beast for days when we heard news of him attacking the island. We had finally found him, only for us to be ambushed by a pack of hellhounds. By the time they had all been slain, the sly fox had ran away. And thus here we are chasing him down. What? Your wondering why I keep saying us? I am not some babbling fool like King Lycaon. I am Perseus, son of Poseidon. My companion? Hercules, saviour of Olympus and the son of Zeus.

"How should we do this?" I asked. "I am not as strong as you are so I will not be able to overpower him".

"Now you see why your father is not King of Olympus. He, much like you, does not have the strength to be king" he chuckled. "Take my blade Perseus, I will take him down and you can finish him off".

I couldn't believe it. Hercules was handing me over Anaklysmos, his prized sword that he always had by his side.

"Y-your giving me your sword?!" I gasped.

"Try not to impale yourself on it" Herc grinned. "I'll corner it, when I call you follow me and finish him".

Hercules ran through the thick trees and disappeared from sight. I waited for roughly ten minutes when I started to worry. I was well aware Hercules could handle himself but he shouldn't be taking this long.

"Perseus" a voice called from the shadows.

I swirled around with Anaklysmos raised to defend myself. My father Poseidon stepped out of the shadows.

"Relax my son it is only I".

"You must come with me Perseus it is urgent" my father said.

I bowed to the Olympian before answering.

"I can not now father I must help Hercules. What is so urgent?" I was confused to as what he was doing here.

"There is no time we must go!" he yelled.

As I opened my mouth to protest Poseidon reached out to grab me and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Percy get out of bed you ass!" someone was yelling at me from close by.<p>

"Eh norgoway" I mumbled. "Just kill'em Herc".

I realised I was no longer dreaming and the voice was not one of a male. Whoever she was, she was loud. Hopefully she would leave me alone.

I heard her sigh then mutter something. Heat. Sharp. Fast. I had just been slapped in the face. And it hurt. I felt like I just got punched by a Cyclops. My eyes shot open and stared at the girl in anger.

Then I realised who she REALLY was.

Her name was Reyna, daughter of Bellona (War Goddess) and Praetor of the twelfth legion of Rome. And dear Gods she was pissed.

"You overslept three hours. Are you suddenly a son of Somnus, Jackson?" she glared.

"I'm sorry Reyna, I had trouble getting to sleep, and t'was late when I finally did. My apologies".

Hey, I'm only a normal Legionnaire I have to lick up to the boss, don't judge me!

She bent down and picked up something below my bed. "Mm-hm and I'm sure this Season 4 box set of Breaking Bad has nothing to do with that?" Reyna raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Shit.

"You are a legionnaire of the Fifth Cohort Percy. That's a low place for a son of Neptune to be. Stop wasting time with these mortal shows and wake up. You're a soldier of Rome" Reyna looked down at me in disgust.

"I could do without your face, Percy, and without your neck, and your hands, and your limbs, and, to save myself the trouble of mentioning the points in detail, I could do without you altogether. Especially with you acting like this. Get your act together".

She left the room, yelling behind her "Your Cohort gets clean up duty because you slept in. War games in 30 minutes".

I groaned loudly. I got up and quickly got dressed then ran out of the room towards my hidden weapons storage facility. Only me and a few friends new about the place. I walked in to find them already gearing up.

"Hey Mr. White, you just gonna break bad at the age of fifty bitch?" Cato said when I walked in.

The line was funny to me alone but adding in the fact that Cato looked almost identical to and could do a perfect impression of Jesse Pinkman made it even funnier.

"Being that you are supposedly 'The one who knocks' I didn't hear you knocking before entering the room" Justelius laughed.

Out of the five males in our group Justey stood out a lot, standing 6'6 and weighing in at 230 pounds with bright red eyes, a slightly bruised face and light brown hair cut military style.

Me and Cato were the middle men both 6'0, 190 pounds, me with raven colored hair grown out, unlike all other Romans, and sea green eyes and Cato with dark brown hair and eyes that were as white as Pluto himself.

Then there was little Septimus with his short blonde curls, light green eyes, and baby face standing at 5'4. He was the smallest Roman we knew of. I had become his friend when I helped him defend himself against Atticus, the 7' foot asshole son of Summanus the god of night thunder.

With me being a son of Neptune, god of the sea, Cato being a son of Imitamen, goddess of imitation, Justelius a son of Vulcan god of fire and the forge, and Septimus a son of Trivia goddess of magic, we where quite the powerful group.

Then there where the ladies of our little pack.

Hazel, daughter of Pluto god of the dead, Isis daughter of Muta goddess of silence and Scylla daughter of Tempestes goddess of lightning. The seven of us made up to be some of the most powerful demigods in New Rome.

"Where are the girls?" I asked as I opened my locker.

My Imperial gold spear was concealed inside an enchanted replica of the One Ring from Lord of the Rings that hung on a chain, My titanium bow and Olympic silver arrows where concealed in yet another replicia of something. This time it was a replica of a miniature Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts, which also hung from a chain. There was also my gold dagger, my breastplate and my helmet. Last was my prize possession. A celestial bronze sword that was disguised as a pen. Written on the sword? Anaklysmos. Greek for Riptide.

"Got impatient waiting for us so they went ahead" said Septimus as he strapped his gladius to his waist and put his staff, that had been made from the wood of a tree in the underworld, in its holster on his back.

"Best not keep them waiting then" I replied, finishing the last strap on my breastplate.

I asked Cato to walk with me slightly behind Sep and Justey so I could talk to him. Out of all my friends Cato was my closest companion, who I trusted with my life.

"What's the problem brother?"

"Dude I slept in and Reyna caught me and now our cohort has clean up" I admitted.

"We all know you slept in Perce. You weren't at roll call, or warm ups or at breakfast. If it weren't for the fact that she's sick, I would have guessed you were with Cassandra" Cato winked.

Cassandra was someone from the third Cohort I had went on a date with recently, and being a daughter of Candelifera the goddess of childbirth I wasn't sure she was someone I should be romantically involved with.

"You know I don't have feelings for Cassandra bro, don't even go there" I laughed. "What I wanted to tell you is I convinced Remus to change his team for today. The two pairs of triplets aren't competing today!"

Remus was a son of Mercury god of thieves and was the Legions second Praetor, the two pairs of triplets were children of Providentia and Felicitas the goddesses' of forethought and success respectively. Anytime they teamed together (which was always) they never lost, not matter what it was. With them gone we had the advantage.

"How the Pluto did you manage that!" he gasped.

"Remus wants a date with Scylla so I told him I'd try arrange something if he helped us out" I grinned, knowing full well Scylla would agree, so long as we won.

"You may have just ended our losing streak Percy my dear boy!" Cato was smiling from ear to ear. Our team was currently 0-199 when it came to the war games. That was about to change.

* * *

><p>"This is not going to change!" Justey exclaimed.<p>

We had received some very bad news. Atticus had returned recently to the First Cohort from a leave of absence and had told everyone about a game known as Capture the Flag and recommended that we try it out instead of our usual war games.

Two teams put their respective flags in plain sight somewhere on either side of the forest surrounding the field of Mars. Each team had to grab the other teams flag and bring it across to their side of the border line. The border line was the stream that came off of the little Tiber and happend to flow through the middle of the forest. First team to do so would win, all magic items and weapons were allowed. It sounded fairly simple but it wasn't what we where prepared for.

"C'mon everyone lets not lose focus here. We are not, and I repeat NOT going 0-200, not today!" I looked at my Cohorts centurions Gwen and Dakota. "Guys I need your permission to be in charge here."

"Reigns are all yours" replied Gwen. I nodded my thanks.

"Here's the plan. Third cohort I want your centurions and prefect as well as six of your best soldiers guarding our flag. All archers onto high ground, we need eyes everywhere. Hazel you take anyone with a horse and guard the border line. Second cohort, split into two. One half take the left flank, other half take the right. The remainder of my Cohort, you go straight down the middle, take the brunt of there attack with the Third Cohort backing them up. Scylla join the archers in high ground. Strike any hostiles. Isis, I need you and Cato to cause distractions. Silence and confuse everybody. Justey and Septimus you stick with me. We will get the flag."

I couldn't allow us to lose again. If everything went to plan we would walk away with our first victory.

"Everybody have hope. The fates smile down on us today. This will be a victory not only for our Cohorts but for us, the true workhorses of Rome!" I felt like this was the time to use one of my favourite movie quotes, but I decided to add my own little touch to it. "Surrexit ergo, et agnos, et nos resurrecturos quam in lacu, antequam fiant Reges latrunculorum!"

We will rise and rise again until lambs become lions, until pawns become kings. We each pulled out our swords, raised them in the air and yelled in unison " FOR ROME!"

Metal banging against metal. Explosions. Cries of war and of pain. Those were the only sounds to be heard through out the forest of New Rome. The three of us where ducking through the thick trunks of the trees trying to reach there flag. From what could be seen from our position, the First and Second Cohorts were holding there ground.

Despite the danger, Hazel had sent one of her dead soldiers to send me a message. The border had yet to be attacked. I also received word from the flag grounds that all was quiet on there end too. The other team had yet to advance past the border line.

"Alright boys, stay true and everything will work out just fine" I whispered.

We had just passed the half way mark when things changed.

"NOW" someone cried.

Reyna riding her Pegasus Scipio, spear and knife in hand, with her dogs Aurum and Argentum (gold and silver) at her side rode out from between the trees followed by Remus, Atticus and 10 other members of their team, weapons in hand ready to pulverize us.

"Shit, Sep do your thing fast!" I yelled.

Before Septimus could react Atticus had speared him to the ground, knocking him out. As he pulled out his black daggers, I quickly moved in to formation.

My sword and knife were in either hand and quick as lightning (Get it? His dad is the god of thunder and lightning is faster then ah….. Oh never mind!) had disarmed him and stuck him in the head with the flat of my sword.

"Justey go!" I screamed.

He looked at me worriedly then ran further ahead in to the forest. I ran off in a different direction hoping they would follow me and leave Justey to get the flag.

"Remus, you take every one after Justelius, Argentum and Aurum patrol the border, Jackson's mine" yelled Reyna.

Well that didn't work.

* * *

><p>I was climbing a tree hoping to get higher ground, and strike her down with an arrow when she found me. I hadn't heard her approaching so as you imagine I was quite surprised when I was struck in the back with a spear. I yelped and fell down onto the ground, where I lay in a heap whilst Reyna laughed.<p>

"You are lucky I forgot to sharpen my spear this morning. Real Romans would not run from a foe Percy Jackson. If you had honor or pride you would have stood your ground and fought" she chuckled.

"If it where any other day I would have met your challenge with open arms. This losing streak has made me a desperate man I'm afraid".

Reyna really isn't bad she just takes her role seriously, which I can respect.

"Oh yes, today will be the 200th time you've lost. It's a shame Percy. Your just always on the losing team."

Reyna's silly grin made me angry. He could we lose again?!

"Enough of this shit Praetor, you told me to stand my ground and fight? Well here I am" I growled, taking a few steps closer to her, tossing my knife to the ground, leaving me yielding only my sword.

Reyna stepped closer to me. We where now face to face, apart from me being a few inches taller. I know I'm supposed to be fighting her but gods she was beautiful. Her black hair like silk hung over one shoulder and her dark eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. She started to smile.

"What's so funny?" I frowned.

"Your cute when your angry" she mumbled, her face going red in the process.

I was starting to feel confused when she gasped, staring over my shoulder. I turned around, only to late realising my mistake. I turned back around to defend myself, as she….. kissed me? Her lips were soft and warm, and tasted of strawberries. I started to kiss her back, putting my hands around her waist, she putting hers around my neck. After a minute or two she pulled away.

"This changes nothing between us Jackson" she growled. Before I could respond she struck me over the head with the butt of her spear. My fallen body slumped against the tree I had been hit out of as I lost consciousness.

I was in the Underworld. I was back to how I was in my last dream, wearing Ancient Greek battle armor and muscles that would make a bodybuilder envious. I saw my father Poseidon and Uncle Hades in front of me, in deep discussion. I could not help but refer to them as their Greek counter-parts.

"This is very important Perseus. Your uncle has agreed to the deal so long as you recieve his blessing when you meet him next" my father told me, with a expression of pure sadness on his face.

I wanted to ask what was going but I found myself saying something completely different.

"I understand Father. When the time comes I will do you proud" I bowed to my father.

I had no control over my body so all I could do was watch. Just as Hades was about to speak I woke.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see the pretty faces of Hazel and Scylla staring down at me with very worried expressions. Scylla with her blonde hair and tanned face always looked like a typical California girl, whilst Hazel, with her dark hair and pale face, looked like she had been living in doors her whole life.<p>

"Oh my gods he's awake! Guys get in here, quick!" Scylla squealed.

As soon as I sat up she nearly broke my ribs when she hugged me tightly.

"We thought you could have died, we were so worried!" Scylla said tears streaming down her face.

"What happened Perce?" Sep whispered.

"I don't know" I lied. "I was running and then I blacked out".

I wasn't sure should I say about what happened between me and Reyna. Then I remembered the game.

" Wait who won the game?" I asked.

My friends grinned back at me.

"When I was being chased Reyna called for help and they ran to get her. I had enough time to get the flag and cross our border" Justey smiled.

I was lost for words. We had finally won.

"Then why aren't we celebrating?!" I exclaimed.

"After we won, Reyna came out of the forest with her lot right? And we were prepared to gloat but then we saw the expression on her face. She looked terrified. Her men where behind her carrying you and Atticus" Hazel grimaced.

"You looked like a corpse Percy. You weren't moving, you where as pale as could be and you barely had a pulse. You've been here in the infirmary for the past three weeks Percy" Isis whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update: 429/15 Name of chapter changed, minor changes to dialogue, grammar corrected, paragraphs added. Looks less like a wall of text.**_

_**A/N **__**That's the first chapter done I hoped you liked it. Leave a review if you did I'll start the second chapter soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't know if you guys are liking this so far but I'm having fun writing so I'm going to try and get what I can out of this. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: Percy VS The Stupidly Short Chapter<em>**

Three weeks?! One blow to the head kept me down for three fucking weeks?!

"Ok fill me in what happened whilst I was out?" I asked.

Before I could get a response Hayley the immortal daughter of Apollo, god of medicine and archery, and New Romes resident doctor walked in.

"Alright you lot visiting hours are over, you're going to have to come back later" she said.

Hayley was a graceful woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties, who was more or less all legs and had auburn hair flowing down to her waist.

"Perseus needs to rest". I rolled my eyes. Rest? Really? I've been 'resting' for three weeks!

"Why cant I leave?" I complained.

"I would rather keep you in the infirmary for maybe a day or two longer just for observation. You can leave when I think your ready to" she replied.

I rolled my eyes once again as my friends said goodbye.

* * *

><p>I had woke five days ago and I still wasn't allowed to leave. I was bored out of my mind. Hayley didn't want me to leave my room unless absolutely necessary. I passed time by watching TV or listening to music (Justey had left my docking station at my bedside whilst I was out). Ronald Jenkees- Early Morning May was blaring through the speakers when Scylla walked in. I paused the song when I noticed her. My friends didn't have much time to visit so I was delighted she had found time.<p>

"You're lucky all rooms walls are sound proof or else Hayley would be at your throat" she laughed, as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I actually hadn't considered the noise I was making to be honest" I smiled. "What brings you by?"

"Well nobody has had time visit you yet and I felt like really bad so I faked sick to get out of cleaning and now I'm here" she said. "Oh my gods can I fill you in on everything?"

"Go ahead start from the beginning" I replied.

Now I'm normally not that interested in gossip but I hadn't a clue what was going on so I was anxious to hear something.

"Okay well first, after you were put in here, Atticus was diagnosed with a concussion and only got out of here yesterday, and he's like super mad at you. Cato was hurt during war games last week and is in another room here in the infirmary. And oh my gods Hazel likes Frank Zhang, you know the archer, son of Mars? Well I'm totally trying to get them together but she's all like 'Ugh I don't like him Scylla' and I was like…".

Scylla has a habit of saying oh my gods in every second sentence and it's quite irritating at times. She had fit all of this into one breath before I cut her off.

"Okay you know I love you Scylla but please slow down" I said, slightly amused yet bewildered that she was talking so fast.

"How's Cato, what happened to him?".

"He got kicked in the chest by Hazels horse" she grimaced.

Ouch. I remembered the time that my Pegasus, Blackjack accidentally kicked me in the chest. I had wound up in the infirmary for nearly a month.

"Holy shit, is it bad" I gasped, concerned for my friend.

"He wasn't hurt to badly but he's going be in here for at least another while. You know Hayley, she doesn't really take chances" she answered, calming my nerves.

"Ok we can work on Hazel and Frank later. What else has been going on?".

"Well, Reyna found out about your deal with Remus and she held a vote to remove him as Praetor. The votes were against him. So theres an opening for the male Praetor role, you should put your name forward! Scylla said smiling.

"Why would I do that?" I frowned.

"Uh to get closer to Reyna, duh?" she said, rolling her eyes at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I stared at her in shock.

"W-what makes y-you think I'd w-want to do t-that?" I stuttered. What was she getting at?

"Perce, you do realise my dad is a son of Venus, right? Well Grams been telling me a few little stories about you and Reyna" she winked.

"Did you guys actually kiss? Oh my gods what if she likes you too?! Oh my gods that would be sooooo romantic, like one of those enemies turned lovers type of things?".

Well this was an awkward predicament to be in.

"How does Venus know about that?!" I exclaimed.

Scylla laughed back at me.

"Oh my gods you did kiss! That's so cute!" she beamed. "Because Venus put the idea into Reyna's head. She could sense you had feelings for her, albeit they were small, and got the idea to put you two together. Which means you're going to fall in love with her".

WHAT?!

"Do you mean to say I don't have a say in my love life? That's it, its already decided?" I asked.

A frown crept onto Scylla's face.

"Not exactly. Venus is prompting you to fall for her but, is only able to because feelings were already there. With Reyna she can't detect anything. If there are feelings their, Reyna has mastered being able to hide them." she mused.

"How exactly do you know all of this?" I asked, doubting her information.

"I told you, Venus told me".

I was starting to regret this conversation. Was I falling for Reyna? She certainly was beautiful, her Puerto Rican skin like caramel, her eyes dark brown orbs of sheer perfection, her womanly figure and her curves not that of a normal seventeen year old girl, and that ass….. No this is getting weird.

"How am I to know if I'm falling for her?" I asked, dreading the answer yet still craving to know.

Scylla simply laughed in response.

"Oh Percy, your not getting this are you? You ARE falling for her, I can see it in your face." she smiled. "Since Venus can't tell if she feels the same, your going to have to make her fall in love with you. Befriend her, get to know her, earn her trust and the rest is up to the Fates. That's the best advice I can give you Perce".

I opened my mouth to reply when Hayley's voice thundered through out the infirmary. "VISITING HOURS OVER. ALL VISITORS PLEASE LEAVE THE INFIRMARY".

Why the fuck is it, that every time somebody comes to visit me its always right fucking before visiting hours ends! I mean, not to sound ungrateful but Jesus fucking Christ!

Scylla got up from the bed. "I'll talk to you soon Percy" she sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update 429/15 Some minor dialogue added, grammar corrected, chapter name changed.**_

_**A/N Sorry this chapter was so short. I had too many ideas so I'm going to put them into chapter 3, and Ill try have that up by Monday. Both positive and negative reviews accepted, thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note: Since the second chapter was really short, I've decided to update earlier. From now on I'll generally update on Friday or Sunday. Thanks to Dragonlilo and Apollo's Daughter11 for my first ever reviews, means a lot guys. **_

**_Chapter 3: Percy VS Family Visits_**

I'm still in this gods forsaken infirmary. I've been awake nearly a week and it was around 3:30. Being here only gave me time to think. My mind was going over my conversation with Scylla. You're going to fall in love with her. I couldn't believe it, I was actually falling for her. Reyna. The praetor of the twelfth legion. The girl who has never showed emotion. If you had asked me to describe Reyna a month ago I would have told you she was like iron. Now? I'd describe her as a young beautiful woman, who…..

"JACKSON!" A impossibly loud shout woke me out of my daydream. Hayley was standing at the end of my bed. I quickly paused the music I had on (Breaking Benjamin-Fade away. Impossibly good tune).

"You have a visitor." As Hayley left the room my entire body froze. Because the person walking into the room was Reyna.

Shit, shit, shit I wasn't prepared for this. What do I say?!

"Hi," Reyna said with a slight smile on her face.

Oh gods damnit what do I say back?! I became aware that I was arguing with myself in my head. Tell her she looks nice! No that's too obvious. Ask her out! No! I'm freaking out here! Just say Hi back! Hi yeah that'll work.

"Um, hi," I replied.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "

I'm good".

"Oh, good".

"Yeah".

This is so fucking awkward.

"You sure you're okay, Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?".

"You look different. There's something about your eyes. They've changed" Reyna frowned.

Where my feelings making me look at her in a different way? Was it really obvious?

"Um, ok that's good to know. Look, Reyna about what happened.."

"No, stop just stop" she interrupted. "That was just to distract you, it meant nothing."

"But of all things you could have distracted me with, you went with that?" I retorted.

Despite my skills with a sword I was confident Reyna could match me evenly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Alright look, it wasn't to distract you, there was another persons voice telling me to do it, I couldn't fight it. I tried but it was too powerful. I'm sorry for doing that" she said hurriedly.

"When I was being carried out of the forest, Hazel told me you look afraid. Was that because you hurt me, or because of Atticus?" I asked.

"Ugh no I really can't stand him he's too cocky. I was worried I'd killed you. You weren't moving and were barely breathing. After I hit you, I thought I saw something in the shadows, gave me a bit of a fright," she admitted.

"Any idea what you saw?" I asked.

"A shadowy figure. Once I saw it, I felt cold. It disappeared after that."

Weird. I'm more surprised at her worrying about my well being.

"Soldiers die all the time Rey, its always been like that."

I noticed she tensed up when I called her Rey.

"Don't call me Rey." she grumbled.

"Oh. Sorry." I muttered in response.

"By the way I know about your deal with Remus. Very deceitful I must admit. But unfortunately it wont work again." Reyna smirked.

"One victory was enough." I laughed.

I couldn't help but stare at her. She looked good. Her black hair was braided over one shoulder, like always. Her purple Praetors toga was kept in place with a leather belt around her waist and she wore a plain white t-shirt underneath. She wore purple converse and had a silver watch on her wrist. The tattoo all Romans receive upon joining the legion was on the bicep of her left arm. Each tattoo had SPQR on it with the symbol of their godly descendant above it and a stripe representing a year of service bellow.

My tattoo had a trident, the symbol of Neptune, above it and six stripes bellow it whilst Reyna's had a spear crossing over a torch and four stripes.

"We will see who's laughing next time." she chuckled. "I better go anyway so I'll see you later."

As Reyna left, a thought popped into my head.

"Wait. Reyna, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"Why do you hate me?" I asked nervously.

Reyna frowned.

"I don't hate you Percy, what makes you think that?"

Now it was my turn to frown.

"You're always giving out to me about something, or insulting me, like that whole I could do with out you speech."

Reyna walked back over to my bed.

"It's motivation Percy. You're a son of the Big Three you should be the most powerful person in camp. But the only medal you've won is the mural crown. You have refused to become Prefect and Centurion on several occasions, as well as Praetor twice. You just stay in the Fifth Cohort. You also single handily killed a drakon, defeated the hydra and chimera that attacked camp last year and you pull sentry duty on your own. Plus there is barely any members of the legion who can match you in swords fighting. You could easily be a great leader but you don't try. By insulting you I'm hoping you get angry and show what you can really do." Reyna spoke as if she really believed in what she was saying.

"Speaking of you being leader, Remus is no longer Praetor and I want you to put your name forward as a candidate to become the new one."

Wait, what?

"You want me to become Praetor?" I asked in shock.

"I'd rather you then Atticus." she grunted. "Just think about it. Oh, and Percy? If you put your name forward and get the spot, no more of your bullshit speeches."

"What do you mean?"

"The rise and rise again speech you gave before Capture the Flag? That's from Robin Hood."

Reyna laughed as she walked out leaving me alone with my thoughts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later<strong>_

* * *

><p>I had been out of the infirmary for an hour and I was sitting in the empty amphitheatre reading The Hobbit when Isis sat down beside me. Despite my ADHD and dyslexia I enjoyed reading, despite the frustration it caused.<p>

"Hey, how come you're here alone?" she asked.

The sun was starting to set making the sky a beautiful orangey colour. A warm breeze blew over New Rome.

"It's still warm out so I thought I'd come here."

Isis nodded in response.

"I'd love to chat Percy but I came to tell you about what I've seen." Isis gulped.

Isis was the legions augur.

"Gods will be visiting you today." Isis said. I paused.

"What do you mean gods will be visiting me?" I asked worriedly.

The gods wanting to talk to a demigod was normally not a good sign.

"I saw Bellona, Mars, Venus and your dad all visiting today and you talking to them individually." Isis whispered.

"Then I guess I'm the first here." a masculine voice laughed.

I turned around to find myself staring at Mars Ultor the god of war himself.

Isis and I jumped out of our seats and bowed to the war god.

"This isn't a brilliant place to talk. Augur, I must talk to the boy alone." Mars stated, and with that teleported the two of us to the banks of the Little Tiber.

Mars stood at 10 feet tall, dressed in Canadian Forces desert camouflage. He radiated confidence and power. His black hair was cut in a flat-topped wedge. His face was angular and brutal, marked with old knife scars. His eyes were covered with infrared goggles that glowed from inside. He wore a utility belt with a sidearm, a knife holster and several grenades. Strapped to his back was a massive M16.

"To what do I owe the honor, my lord," I said.

Despite not being Mars' biggest fan, I still respected him.

"I come baring grave news, demigod. A war is coming soon and it is one I believe the demigods aren't prepared for," Mars said.

This news came as a shock. There had been no signs indicating this.

"Who fights in this war?" I asked questioningly. If the gods knew war was coming couldn't they stop it somehow?

Mars sighed. "The Titans are back. They are raising the Giants and Jupiter believes there is nothing we can do to stop it from happening."

WHAT THE FUCK!

"What has this got to do with me?" I asked calmly despite the fact I was exploding inside.

THE TITANS ANNDD THE GIANTS!

"It is not my place to explain, son of Neptune. Your father shall explain. Now! My time is up. Bellona shall be joining you shortly," he said.

And just like that he was gone. Mars came all the way from Olympus just to tell me so little.

"Doesn't say much does he," a woman grumbled. I spun around only to come face to with Reyna.

* * *

><p>Wait, no. It wasn't Reyna. It was her mum, Bellona. They looked almost identical, with the exception being Bellona was taller and wearing full body armour. I noticed that unlike Mars, she was not in her 10-foot form. She stood only a few inches above me.<p>

"This whole 10 foot shit is no use when talking to mortals," she stated angrily.

I bowed before her. "Lady Bellona," I said.

"Rise boy," she spat. "I don't have much to say about the war, child, but you better heed my warning."

"Of course my Lady," I answered respectfully.

I was starting to dislike this goddess.

"Now, Jackson, I know of Venus' plan for you and my daughter and I also know what happened in the forest between you two," she growled.

I was once again shocked. How could Bellona know? What was Venus' plan for me and Reyna?

"I don't quite understand," I lied.

"Don't dare lie to me Perseus Jackson," she raged. "You know exactly what I am talking about. You had better stay away from my daughter or I will strike you where you stand. You and Reyna will both play apart in this war, but if you get physically involved with her it will end in despair. That much I can promise you."

Could it be true? If I end up with Reyna, will it only end in pain? If it is why would Venus send us down that road?

"Y-you're lying," I stuttered.

Bellona merely laughed in response.

"See for yourself boy," she cackled insanely then stopped and stared over my shoulder. Her face was full of anger.

"Venus. I guess my time is up then," Bellona said. Like Mars, she vanished.

Venus walked over to where Bellona had been standing previously. It was insanely hard to describe the beauty of the love goddess. It was as if she was reading my mind, to try and find out what my definition of beauty was. Her form changed every few seconds, first she looked like the English model Holly Peers, then she looked like my 4th grade math teacher, then she looked kind of like Reyna before finally her form settled on that of the actress, Yvonne Strahovski.

Her eyes were not much different, changing colors every few seconds. She wore the Weiner Licious uniform that Strahovski wore when she played Sarah Walker in _**Chuck**_. Her blonde hair cascaded down past her shoulders. Oh yeah. _Definitely_ the goddess of beauty.

She put her arm out in front of her. I knelt before her and lightly kissed her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady," I murmured.

Venus smiled.

"Oh, you are quite the gentlemen," she giggled. "Perhaps there's hope for you yet."

Her voice was soothing and incredibly seductive. She even spoke with Strahovski's Australian accent!

I needed a cold shower and fast.

"We have much to discuss, Percy," she smiled, linking her arms through mine. "Come, walk with me."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update 529/15 Chapter name changed, added some dialogue, corrected grammar.**_

**_A/N Alright guys I hope you like it. As you can see I kind of rushed through the visit from the gods part so sorry about that. The next chapter will be Percy and Venus discussing Reyna and Percy finding out about the meaning behind his dreams._**

**_One question also. In son of neptune it was said that the romans avoided the east of america whilst the greeks avoided to west. Does that mean the romans never visited Olympus or is there a seperate Olympus for the roman gods? Let me know what you think._**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I want to thank you guys for taking time to read this story, to some 800 reads is not much, but my original goal when I started this story was to have 500 reads by my 6th chapter and that's already been surpassed. So thank you so much for reading. May the odds be forever in your favor, may your souls reach Elysium etc etc**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 4: Percy VS The Self-History Lesson<em>**

I walked around the banks of The Little Tiber, my arm linked with Venus'. I was wondered what we had to talk about. What could the goddess of love possibly tell me about the war?

"So, Percy, how are things going with Reyna?" Venus asked.

I simply sighed in response.

"Leave it be my lady, you of all people know that these feelings didn't occur naturally," I frowned.

"My dear boy, you think because I am involved that your feelings for her are not natural? I create feelings in EVERYBODY but only pay specific attention to the most interesting ones. Like Helen and Paris or you and Reyna. Beautiful girl by the way, I often wonder how she is not one of my daughters," the goddess laughed.

Was I really being compared to Helen and Paris?

"Helen and Paris' love caused one of the most brutal wars ever. How can me and Reyna be compared? And also, why me? Why now?"

"Because every hero needs a tragic love story! And with what is coming you and Reyna's will be delightful to play with," she beamed, "Besides I never got to finish any of your past ones. But I have a feeling I'll be able to see this one through."

I paused. What did she mean by past love lives?

"What are you referring to my lady?" I asked.

"Oops! I may have said to much," Venus giggled.

Venus was a fairly frustrating person to deal with.

"Lets cut to the chase Percy, what do think of Reyna?" she asked.

I didn't have to think about my answer.

"She's a real 'I wont put up with your shit' type of person. She doesn't really let anybody get close to her, but she's still liked by all of us. She does this really cute thing where she bites her bottom lip before she attacks in battle," I responded evenly.

Venus sighed.

"Not what I wanted to hear but okay. And how do you feel about her?" she frowned.

"A goddess of your power, especially in this domain, should not have to ask, my lady."

I had expected her to be mad at me for questioning her but she was quite the opposite.

"Oh you really do know how to sweet talk a woman. Nobody has ever referred to me as powerful before," she giggled with glee.

I had meant what I said as a sincere compliment but I think that Venus may have taken them the wrong way.

"You are too kind," I smiled.

"Flattery will get you everywhere Percy," Venus winked.

I blushed in response.

"You still haven't answered my question! How do you feel about her?"

"I feel like my sole purpose in life is to make sure no harm comes to her. I mean she's beautiful. When I look at her, its like everything around her has disappeared. All I can see is her. I get this shiver down my spine when I hear her name. But I barely know her. I feel like how she thinks and how she acts should be what I like about her but I'm not close enough to her to know," I answered truthfully.

Venus smiled at me.

"I really should send one of my daughters after you, you would make an excellent man for any number of my girls!" Venus exclaimed. "You see Percy, that is the power of love. I only gave you slight feelings for Reyna yet look what they have morphed into! None of this is my doing, your heart is telling you how to feel, not me."

I was confused as Pluto (as in confused as hell) now.

"But, if you control everybody's feelings how did you not create these feelings?" I frowned.

"I'm only one goddess, I couldn't possibly have time to sort out everybody's love lives. I merely start things off then let them progress on their own."

"And how can you not control Reyna's?"

Now it was her turn to frown.

"I have no idea and that really bothers me! She's hidden her feelings so well that even I can't reach them," Venus pouted. "I must leave shortly Percy, you father will be here soon."

Just like Bellona and Mars she vanished in to the night.

I hate how every god I've met so far have all just disappeared so suddenly. Like really not even an end to the conversation just 'Got to go' then bam they've disappeared. It was only as I thought this that I realized there was a man rising out of the river.

It was my father, the god of the sea, the Earthshaker, Neptune.

It always shocked me how un-Roman my father looked when I was around him. Most Roman gods had light coloured hair and where almost always dressed in war related clothing. My dad? He had the same raven colored hair and sea green eyes as I and a good tan, wore Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and leather sandals. Well that was how he looked when it was just the two of us. If their where others around he would always have his trident in hand and wore the armour of a Roman general. I bowed before my father as he stepped out of the river.

"Percy, my child, it is good to see you," he smiled.

"I mean no harm father, but I'd like to know what is going on, so can we cut to it?" I asked.

Neptune laughed.

"You are more like your mother then I thought. She too had no fondness for small talk," he chuckled.

I felt sad hearing him talk about my mother. I had been separated from her when I was born. I had spent my entire childhood moving from orphanage to orphanage until my father appeared to me and took me to camp.

"Dad, this war, Venus talking about past lives, the dreams, what are they about?" I asked.

"Dreams? What dreams?" my father asked.

"I've been having dreams of being a child of Poseidon, of fighting with Hercules."

"Percy this is going to be a lot to take in," he sighed.

"I can handle it."

"There was a prophecy told by the original Oracle of Delphi, back during the days of Ancient Greece. It stated that the Titans and Giants would band together to destroy Olympus and 12 demigods would try to stop them. After the prophecy was given, all the Oracle could tell us was that, a child of Poseidon who had fought in the first Giants war would be part of the twelve and also that the enemy would strike during a time of war," revealed Neptune.

Okay, that was fairly understandable. But I still had questions.

"If it was a Greek prophecy, then what has it to do with me? I'm Roman. You also haven't explained about the dreams and what Venus said," I asked.

"Percy those weren't dreams. You were seeing your past."

"M-my pa-past?" I gasped. (Un-intentional rhyming)

"The first time you were born was before the first giant war started. I trust you know of Amymone?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

I nodded. Amymone was a mortal who Poseidon had courted. Their child Nauplius, founded the city of Nauplia.

"She was your mother. Your name was Perseus, as it has been throughout each of your lives. You were a companion of Hercules," Neptune answered.

I never knew Amymone had two sons," I frowned.

Neptune nodded.

"The circumstances of your first death prevented many people from knowing who you were."

"In my second dream, you said I was supposed to receive the blessing of Pluto, I mean, Hades. What happened there?" I asked.

"You were a brilliant warrior Percy. Very few in history could match your skill with a sword," my father smiled fondly, as if he was remembering those days.

"You were the only child of Poseidon who had fought in the giant war. So I knew it had to be you," he said.

"That still doesn't explain the blessing of Hades?" I frowned, yet again.

"The only way you could still be alive whenever the prophecy came true, was if you were immortal or you were reborn at the right time. The prophecy said twelve demigods, not eleven demigods and an immortal, so that option was ruled out. Instead it was decided you would be sent to Elysium. Whenever a war came, you were reborn as a son of Poseidon. In case you weren't born a fighter, each time you were sent to Elysium, Hades would take your strengths. Whenever the time was right, you would receive his blessing and with that you would gain all the strengths of your past lives."

"How did you know I would be reborn as a son of Poseidon? And how would you know which war I would need to be born into?" I asked.

"Hades made sure you did. To be honest we hadn't a clue. Demigods being demigods, we knew there would be a lot of wars. So you were reborn into each," Neptune answered. "Allow me to show you."

He touched my forehead and I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback's:<strong>

* * *

><p>I was sailing on a boat with Hercules and a girl. She was beautiful. She had long, silky black hair, coppery-like skin, a slightly upturned nose, and black eyes like volcanic rocks. She was smiling at me.<p>

"Why does he get Anaklysmus?" I moaned.

"Believe me Perseus I would much rather give you my sword, but, Hercules needs it to fight the dragon," she laughed.

"You would really give me your sword?"

She leaned over and kissed me deeply.

"I would give the world to you if I could my love," she smiled, stroking my cheek lovingly.

I could hear Hercules complaining.

"If you two start mating on my, boat while I'm here, I'll kill both of you," Herc threatened.

"Does that mean we can mate on your boat when you're not here or..." I trailed off.

"If you guys have fucked on _my_ boat, I fucking swear to gods..."

The scene changed.

I watched as an arrow went straight through the ankle of a man, standing over an injured woman in the clearing ahead of me.

An inhumane scream passed from his lips, before he collapsed on the floor.

"NOOOOO," past me screamed.

The scene changed once again.

"WHO ARE YOU?" the Cyclops bellowed.

We were in a cave. There was several men and one 10 foot tall Cyclops. One man stood out more then the others.

"I am Nobody," he answered.

The scene changed again.

I watched as a man climbed out of the labyrinth, a bulls head in one hand, a sword in the other.

"Oh the great Theseus has bested the Minotaur! Why am I not surprised," I laughed.

"Is that jealousy I hear, brother?" Theseus smiled.

The scene changed for a last time.

I was staring in to the face of Hitler.

"Adolf," past me grunted.

"Cousin! The Fates are cruel I see. A son of Hades starts the most vicious war in history, and it is his cousin, a son of Poseidon who ends it," Hitler laughed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of flashback's<strong>_

* * *

><p>I awoke with a jolt, my father standing over me.<p>

"What was that? Who where those people?" I whispered, as my father helped me off the ground.

"You already know Hercules. Achilles was next. You where there when he died in the Trojan war. Next was Odysseuss, who were a companion of his when he met the cyclops, Polythemus.

Then was Theseus, you're brother. You waited outside the labyrinth for him whilst he fought the minotaur. Last was Adolf Hitler, son of Hades. You killed him, but made it look like he killed himself, so as not to alert people of your existence. They were some of your past lives," he answered grimly.

Neptune was going to continue, when he paused.

"Perseus. The camp is under attack," Neptune said gravely.

My eyes widened.

"But there's still so much you haven't told me!" I protested.

"Percy, this is important!"

"It can fucking wait!"

My father sighed in defeat.

"I will only tell you this. Go east and find the Greeks. A group is already searching for you. The people who must accompany you, you will find there names written here," he said handing me a letter.

"The Greeks? What do you mean the Greeks, they're dead!" I exclaimed.

My dad only laughed.

"You know that not to be true my boy, you've already met one"

The fuck does that mean?

"Trust me Percy! Also, Venus. Beware her words. When she said she might send one of her daughters after you, she meant she will definitely send one," he said.

I groaned. Really Venus?

I turned to run towards the Principia when my father stopped me.

"One last thing, my son. People from you're past. Some are still alive. Your appearance has changed very little and they will most likely recognize you."

I nodded, not seeing how that could be a nuisance.

I turned to run again, but stopped.

"Wait, Dad? The girl in my first flashback. Who was she?" I asked.

A smile crept onto Neptune's face.

"You will see soon my child. You will see."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Update 429/15 Added dialogue, chapter name changed_**

**_A/N Alright guys, that's this chapter finished. Hope you liked it, leave a review, favorite or follow the story if you did. I hope this explains some things. _**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N Alright guys, how's it going? Okay first, ideas. I'm running out of them. I have a few long term things planned out, as well as how they are going to happen. It's the little things in between that I'm struggling with. In other words I have writers block. I try to make this as enjoyable as possible for you guys to read, but with school, training, work, life in general and lack of ideas I may not be updating as often as I do. Just a heads up. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**Viva La Vida mother fuckers.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5: Percy VS A Loss Of Life<strong>_

I ran towards the Senate Building as fast as my feet could carry me, my fathers words ringing in my ears. This stuff about past lives is incredibly hard to believe.

Then again, this is coming from a guy who's dad controls the sea and can talk to fish.

And the girl. Who was she? Just viewing her in a flashback made my stomach fill with butterflies.

She was clearly somebody I was romantically involved with. But to what extent? Just a fuck buddy, a girlfriend, a wife?

If Neptune meant that I really will see soon, would I run in to a wife I didn't remember having? I'm still getting my head around this multiple lives thing. Because its me from the past, would that still make her my wife? I'm getting ahead of myself, I don't know what she was to me. At least I don't yet.

Despite the huge amount of information I was just given there I feel I'm not being told everything. Something wasn't mentioned. There was also one thing that stood out in particular about the conversation. The news about my past lives was quite confusing but the news of the Greeks confused me more.

They were alive.

What's even stranger is that I'm not surprised. Once I got over the initial shock, it wasn't hard to believe. There was something in the back of my mind telling me that I already knew this. Dad said that I've already met a Greek. Did I know the person was Greek and forget? Is it even possible I had met the Greeks? And my mind just forgot it? That doesn't seem like me.

So that means, I didn't know they were Greek. Well that fucking narrows it down. It could be anybody!

By this point I had reached the Senate. I barged into the council room. It was empty, except for Reyna and Atticus.

"I'm telling you Reyna, we don't need anybody on sentry duty. If monsters get through it's not like the Legion wouldn't be able to stop them," Atticus said angrily.

They had been mid way through an argument when I had entered. Reyna opened her mouth to respond when I caught her eye.

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" she asked.

Atticus glared at me with sheer hatred in his eyes. I would have grinned in response, if I hadn't just ran so far.

"Reyna, the camp is under attack," I gasped, struggling to get air.

She frowned at me.

"What do you.." she began, before she was interrupted by the conch horn blowing. A legionnaire ran in behind me.

The temperature in the room seemed to drop several degrees. Odd.

"Praetor, the camp, its being attacked. Monsters, have breached the tunnels," the legionnaire stated.

Reyna glared at Atticus.

"What was that about not needing sentry duty?" she growled.

"How many?" I asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere between a lot but nothing a small group couldn't handle," the legionnaire replied.

"Then the entire legion will not be needed. Percy, get your friends and gear up, Atticus, gather the centurions and prefects. Get Frank and tell him to bring Hannibal, just in case. And tell everyone else to continue what they are doing," Reyna said, before sprinting through the main doors, her purple Praetors cape billowing behind her.

Atticus followed suit. The legionnaire stood there silently. I frowned at him.

"I don't recognise you. Who are you?" I asked.

The temperature seemed to drop even further.

"I am Orcus, 'minor' god of death," the legionnaire spat. He said minor as if it was an insult.

"I don't believe you."

The legionnaire's appearance changed in a flash of light. He was now a tall man, wearing black armor covered by a black robe. The robe was so black it was almost purple. His eyes were the same color as the robe and his skin was milky white. He had flowing midnight purple hair, that reached his shoulders. He had a white symbol on his armor. It was a circle with a weird shape that looked like a Q in the center. Shadows seemed to dance around his body. I groaned when I realized he was who he said. What was with the gods and visiting me today?

Wait.

I thought back to my earlier conversation with Reyna.

_"Saw something in the shadows... felt cold"_

Could it have been? No...

"Do you believe now, demigod?" he asked.

"I do, my lord. I apologize for not realizing it was you," I bowed.

Okay I know what your thinking, I'm too formal with the gods. But hey, Romans are taught to respect the immortals.

"You were not supposed to recognize me as an immortal, that was my plan," Orcus grunted.

"To what occasion do I owe the visit?"

"I sensed death. So I came here. I figured that disguising myself as one of your allies would make it easier for us to converse," the god replied.

"Converse, as in shoe? Wait, who's death did you sense?" I frowned.

"Do not test my patience boy. I come with a warning. The group of Greeks you will meet. One will be a traitor. As will someone you travel with to meet them. As for who's death? Round up your friends and you shall see. Now go!" he boomed.

I bolted out the door as soon as I heard him say now.

* * *

><p>I reached the Fifth Cohort's barracks within reasonable time. I found my friends already geared up, ready to roll out.<p>

"Perce, I've got your gear here, sorry I couldn't bring your armor," said Justey, handing me my dagger, and two chains. Riptide, was in pen form, in my pocket.

I frowned at my friends.

Justey was there with his dual-sided imperial gold battle Ax in one hand and an Imperial gold replica of Thor's hammer in the other.

Septimus was there too, a long black staff with an emerald glowing at the top in one hand and a small scythe in the other.

Hazel and Scylla were there as well, Hazel with her gold spatha and Scylla wielding the strangest weaponry you could ever imagine. In her hands was a black mace, with gold spikes. On her left hip was a Olympian silver whip. And hidden up her sleeve was an Assassin's blade.

All four had a Roman spear call a pilum and a shield strapped to their backs, as well as a gladius in a scabbard on one of their hips. But Cato and Isis were missing.

"Where's Cato and Isis? Also how did you know to have all your weapons ready?" I asked, as we ran to tunnel entrance, which was on the other side of the Little Tiber.

"Atticus told us you would be looking for us and that we should get prepared to attack. Cato is still in the infirmary, but he's supposed to be out today. And Isis? We have no idea," Hazel answered.

I was concerned for Isis, what if she was already at the tunnel and was hurt. But we didn't have time to check.

"We need to get to the tunnel, with or without Isis," I said.

We ran into Frank on the way. He was riding Hannibal, who in case you didn't know is an elephant that likes to wear Kevlar with ELEPHANT written on the sides.

Frank was a distant relative of mine, on his mothers side, so I though of him more as a little brother then a friend.

But with him being in the Second Cohort and me in the Fifth, we didn't get many opportunities to talk to him.

Frank was large and stocky, with a slight baby-ish face, brown eyes and black hair, similar to Mars. He was Chinese-Canadian and the greatest archer I had ever seen. Hazel blushed when he approached us.

"You guys want a lift?" he called.

Hannibal was large enough to carry all of us, so we hitched a ride with them. By the time we arrived outside the tunnel entrance, all the centurions and prefects were already there. Reyna was arguing with Gwen and Dakota.

"Why did you ask in the first place! It was your job not theirs!" she yelled.

"What's the problem here?" Septimus asked, as we hopped down off of Hannibal.

"Gwen and Dakota were supposed to be on sentry duty, but they asked two legionnaires from their cohort to fill in for them," explained Doug, the prefect from the Second Cohort.

"He was just out of the infirmary and wanted to get back in to the action! That's why I let him!" Dakota protested.

"And Isis said she enjoyed sentry duty, so I let her too!" exclaimed Gwen.

I froze instantly. Isis must have been there when the monsters first attacked the tunnels. And she wasn't back yet….

"Dakota. Who replaced you?" I asked in calm anger.

Dakota looked at me and gulped.

"Percy, it was Cato."

A spear exploding through the chest of Doug delayed me from raging.

* * *

><p>Doug died instantly. He fell to his knees and then to the floor, the spear being forced from his limp body. Orcus had been right in saying their was a large amount of monsters. There was 22 of us, well now 21, and for every one of us there was atleast three monsters. My battle orientated mind quickly counted any hostiles. They were divided evenly. Roughly 20 Dracaenas, 20 hellhounds and 20 centaurs. If Hannibal handled the centaurs, and each of us defeated one hellhound and one dracaena then we would get away scott free. But if we couldn't…<p>

"Romans, fall back to the river, then get in formation!" Reyna screamed.

I ignored orders. I uncapped Riptide and charged the nearest monster, a Dracaena wielding a spear. She stabbed at me, but I side stepped, bringing Riptide slashing down, cutting her spear in half. In another swift movement I had decapitated her. Her body exploded in to golden dust as her head hit the ground.

Using my free hand, I rubbed the One Ring that hung from my neck and my spear materialized in my hand. I cranked my arm back, then brought it forward, releasing my spear as I did.

_**I really have to give my spear a name because just saying my spear makes me feel stupid.**_ Sorry bad timing. My spear (UGHH) passed through the chest of a centaur and impaled the head of another. My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe I just did that.

Only then did I decide to fall back.

Septimus was firing bolts of pure energy at the nearest monsters, Justelius' hammer was being thrown at monster after monster each time returning to his hand. Scylla and Atticus were striking hellhounds with bolts of lightning and Reyna was fending off two Dracaena. Frank was charging through the Dracaenas with Hannibal and everyone else had used formation.

Ten shields lined the front, whilst five shields were raised above the others protecting them from arrows, as they charged through the centaurs.

I laughed to myself. How could I have doubted my comrades enough to believe we couldn't handle this bunch. As I thought this a centurion from the Third Cohort and a centurion from the Second Cohort were struck with stray spears. The first died instantly while the other was struck in the leg. She fell to the ground screaming but her screams were cut short as a hellhound leaped from the pack and finished her off. Seeing their deaths brought back my rage. I willed the river to rise into one enormous ball of water. It was easily the size of the Temple of Jupiter.

"Romans move!" I thundered, my voice carrying over the hills.

I was struggling to control this much water. As soon as the last person moved, I hurled it down on top of the monsters. Tonnes upon tonnes of water collapsed down on them, drowning them within seconds. I willed the water back in to the river before sprinting for the tunnel entrance.

"Percy, wait!" I heard Reyna call, but I was already gone.

In the tunnel. No blood. Nothing. I kept running. Other then hellhound drool there was nothing different.

And then I reached the door.

It had been torn off the hinges. The tunnel lead out on to a busy San Francisco highway. The entrance to the tunnel was hidden from the mortals by the Mist. What was outside made me sick. There was blood everywhere. It was plastered on the concrete, hoof prints and paw prints marking the surface. Written above where the door used to be was one sentence.

OLYMPUS SHALL FALL

It was written in blood. There was two headless bodies lying against the walls. One belonged to a boy. Arrows and spears dotted the body, and its left leg had been chewed off. The other was a girls. It too was covered in arrows and spears, but only half of the left leg was missing. Stuck into the ground in front of the bodies were two spears with heads impaled on top. The heads belonged to Isis and Cato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update 429/15 Chapter name changed, changed some dialogue to reflect changes to previous chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**How's it going guys, hope you are well. Sorry for kind of rushing the story along. Thanks to anybody who followed, added to your favorites or left a review on this story, really appreciate it. Anywho on with the story!**_

_**Chapter 6: Percy VS Lethe**_

I fell to my knees, Riptide still in hand. Cato, a guy who had been my best friend for seven years. Dead. Isis, a girl who was like my sister. Dead. And for what cause? Just so Gaia and her goons could send a message? The Fates are cruel. That is something I will never forget. Nor will I forgive. I looked up to the sky.

"YOU'RE FUCKING GODS! COULD YOU NOT SPARE YOUR OWN CHILDREN? NO INSTEAD YOU STOOD BY AND WATCHED AS THEY WERE FUCKING KILLED," I screamed.

Mortals driving by probably thought I was insane but I was all out of fucks to give. My face changed from one of anger to one of confusion. A dark shadow was sinking down from the sky, right towards me. It wasn't until the shadow was nearing the ground did I realized that it was a flying chariot with a red metal axle. The rest of the chariot was black. It was being pulled by two blood red pegasi. The chariot stopped in front of me, the wheels screeching as they touched down on the concrete. Three demigods stepped off the back. Two boys and one girl. The boys wore black armor but the girls armor was a brilliant white color. The girl was the first to speak.

"Bret, Drake, let me handle this. Get back in the chariot."

Her voice gave me a headache. Not because her voice was annoying, because it was so familiar. It was like I had heard her speak a million times before. As she stepped towards me, I raised Riptide so that the tip was jutting into her throat.

"One wrong move and I will kill you all," I warned.

The girl laughed.

"Percy! Is that anyway to greet your best friend?" she giggled.

I blinked. So I did know her. But from where?

"I know you from some where. How?"

"I'm not surprised you don't remember me. It's been like 8 years since you last saw me," the girl sighed.

"Introduce yourself before I lose my patience," I growled.

The girl took off her helmet. My eyes widened, as I dropped Riptide in shock. The girl. I knew exactly who she was.

"Jade," I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>flashback (3rd person pov)<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a horrible day in Chicago. Rain pelted down from the heavens, the wind shook the window panes and lightning flashed across the sky. It was in a small orphanage that cries could be heard. Two young children, a boy and a girl, sat together with their backs against the dry wall. The girl was crying into the boys shoulder.<p>

"Percy make the thunder go away. It's scary," she sobbed.

"Don't worry Jade, I won't let the thunder hurt you. You're safe here," Percy whispered.

The two kids were little under 8 years old. It was obvious that the two were incredibly close just by the way they sat together. Jade looked up into the sea green eyes of Percy Jackson. It was obvious even them that this girl would grow up to be absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was long and wavy, both blonde and ginger at the same time. Her eyelashes were long and her eyes were the purest of blue. Her teeth were a dazzling white and her cheeks were a rosy red.

"Promise?" she asked.

Percy smiled.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you. I pinky promise!"

Jade smiled lovingly at her friend.

"Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Of course I can! What's up?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me alone?"

Percy began to frown, wondering what brought on this question.

"Jade, is everything alright?"

"I don't want to be alone. That mean girl in my History class told me that rats like me will always be alone, I don't like being alone, Percy" Jade whispered, tears streaming down her face again.

Percy hugged her tightly, as if by holding her he could make the small girls problems go away.

"I promise you, I won't ever leave you," Percy responded.

Percy was trying as hard as an 8 year old could to reassure his friend that everything would be okay.

It seemed to work, as Jade started to smile. Her eyes were red from crying.

"I'm lucky to have you, Percy."

* * *

><p><strong>End of flashback.<strong>

* * *

><p>That was the last time I ever saw her. The next day my dad took me from the orphanage and took me to Camp Jupiter. The fact that our last conversation was about me never leaving her, and the very next day I disappeared kid of freaked my out. I couldn't believe I had forgotten that. What the hell was wrong with me? It was definitely her. The same hair. Same eyes. Same smile. Even the same rosy cheeks. Same everything. The only difference was while she had only been a child then, she was now a beautiful young woman. She winced when I said her name.<p>

"That's not my name anymore, Percy. I am Lethe, daughter of Aether, primordial god of light," she said.

* * *

><p>"Come on. Lethe? Really?" I frowned.<p>

"I needed to forget my past. I figured a new identity would help and the name Lethe fit the bill," Lethe answered.

The girl I once knew as Jade took another step towards me. I quickly picked up Riptide and stepped back, raising Riptide as I did.

"Just because I once knew you doesn't mean I'll be less hostile. You were obviously involved in the murder of my friends. Either that or it is an incredible coincidence," I growled.

"Relax. I'm here to see you" she giggled.

"What do you want with me? Also you didn't respond to my accusation. Were you involved?" I snapped.

One of the boys spoke up from the chariot.

"The hell is you're problem? Shes being nice to you yet you're just being a dick."

He had a thick Canadian accent.

"You seem to forget I'm just after finding the mangled corpses of my best friends so don't fucking talk about being a dick," I spat.

"Bret, stop it," Lethe warned.

The boy, Bret, stood up.

"You got a problem?"

"Yeah some Canadian rat is trying to start a fight, and I'm pissed off. Any guess how I want to get rid of my frustrations?"

"Well if you wanna try get rid of 'em, lets get down to business," Bret snarled, tapping his wrists.

Bret was roughly my height, with shoulder length black hair, a slightly pointy nose and a lean body. He wore bronze gauntlets on both wrists. As he tapped the top of each a small box popped out of the bottom. A celestial bronze blade came out of each box. Skotteins was wrote in silver on each blade. Greek for Sharpshooter.

"And who are you supposed to be?" I laughed.

"Bret, son of Boreas, god of the North Wind," he responded proudly.

I turned to the other boy, Drake. With his skinny frame and shaggy blonde hair he didn't look like much. It was his eyes and smile that betrayed his innocence. His icy grey eyes belonged to a mad man and his smile was similar to a shark. He was twirling a javelin in his hand. The javelin was bound in black leather with twelve inch stygian iron blades coming out of either end.

"And who are you?"

"Drake, son of Phobos, god of fear," he grinned evilly.

"Hey! I just pulled out my weapons, don't ignore me!" Bret yelled.

Lethe rolled her eyes at us.

"Look I understand if you want to kill each other, but wait until I'm done talking to Percy. Go, fly around above us till I call you down," she said, glaring at Bret.

The two reluctantly did what what they were told to do. As soon as we were alone Lethe turned back around to face me, a huge grin on her face.

"Now! Lets get to it, shall we?" she smiled.

I shook my head.

"If you want to talk, fine. But not here. I don't want to be looking at this any longer then I have to," I sighed sadly, glancing at the unholy scene that was my friends final place as members of the living.

Lethe nodded sympathetically.

"Come on, we will hail a cab, head into the city," I said.

"You really trust me enough to be alone with you away from your camp?" she frowned.

"You're unarmed and its not like I couldn't best you," I responded.

There was a flash of blue light and a crescent moon shaped blade in her hand. A sickle. The hilt was black and the blade was made of imperial gold.

"Unarmed?" she winked.

"Lets just go, your friends can wait," I sighed, capping Riptide.

* * *

><p>I know what your thinking. My friends were brutally killed. And here I am, in a cafe in San Francisco, staring across the table at a beautiful girl who was once my best friend. Whilst in the taxi, I was considering turning around and giving my friends the burial rites of a Roman, the burial rites they deserved when Venus spoke to me in my head.<p>

_"I know you are distraught over your losses. They will unfortunately have to wait. What the girl has to say is important," she had said._

_"Why is she here?" I thought back._

_"She is a test," was the response I got._

Lethe was smiling at me from across the table.

"So, Percy. Whats been going on since Chicago?" she asked.

I relayed my life since I had last seen her.

I told her how my father had appeared to me and told me who he was, who I was. How he took me to Lupa to be tested and when I passed, how he took me to Camp Jupiter. I told of how I saved the life of another demigod along the way to Camp.

_His name was Cato. _

I explained how I defeated the best the Fifth Cohort had to offer then refused to fight anybody after. I had wanted to be in the Fifth Cohort, as it was viewed as where the losers went. That was something I wanted to improve.

I told of a quest of where Cato and I, where sent to a different country to regain Imperial Gold weapons we had let be stolen. We found the thief in Dublin, Ireland and with him our Gold and three imprisoned demigods.

_Isis, Justey and Remus. _

Isis and Justey had joined me and Cato in the Fifth whilst Remus managed to get to the First.

I told of how whilst on sentry duty I defended a girl from two hellhounds.

_Her name was Scylla. _

I spoke of a boy who appeared in New Rome from time to time, Nico a son of Pluto, had arrived with Hazel and requested I look after her.

I told of how whilst at the beach the unconscious body of a daughter of Bellona had washed up on the shore during my third year in the legion.

_ Reyna._

I told of when Atticus was viciously bullying a small blonde boy and how I had taught him how to fight back.

_Septimus. _

I spoke about how when I was at the Hoover Dam, I had met a powerful Demigod. When I had asked her to follow me back to Camp, she laughed at me and.

_"No thanks, I have my own Camp," she had replied._

I told of how last summer when Atlas and Krios had risen an army on Mount Tam, the entire Legion had stormed the mountain. I admitted that I had tricked Atlas into retaking his burden, and how I defeated Krios and toppled the Black Throne of Saturn. Luckily Saturn hadn't yet risen so he was not there.

I told of how I let Remus be lifted on a shield and be announced as Praetor. I had not wanted the position so I let him take my place.

And lastly, I spoke of how I had kept my head low for the past year, doing nothing of notice. When it was her turn, I was quite shocked at what had happened to her.

She spoke of how she had woke up the day after the storm to find I had disappeared. She told how she had cried for weeks, only stopping when she received a letter from an anonymous source saying I was alive and well and that we would see each other again. She spoke of how she had been adopted and how she lived happily in New York for three years. When she was eleven a satyr had taken her from school and explained who she was, and about the gods.

She said when on the way to some camp, a cyclops had attacked them and killed the satyr. She told of how when she was running away from him, a demigod had helped her. That demigod also tried to bring her to camp but once again they were attacked by monsters. Both would have died had her father not interfered and kill them.

He told of a group on the outskirts of Newark that could help her. That group contained Demititans, demigods and a few satyrs. They had refused to go to the camp they spoke of and instead traveled around America. Bret and Drake where part of the group. Which brings us to now.

"Our group had grown since I joined five years ago. It was on my birthday two years ago that my dad gave me my sickle. And it was four months ago when we were approached by Iapetus. He told of a war that was coming. The Giants and Titans vs The Olympians. He said that the Giants were rising and that most Titans were on their side. He said the Primordials had to choose sides. And since we had no involvement with either Titans, Giants or Olympians we got to choose too. My father chose to join the Olympians. So did Pontus and Eros. Nyx, Erebus, Ourea and Tartarus all joined the Giants and Titans. The rest haven't chosen yet. The satyrs chose the Olympians, as did a few demigods. The rest of us chose the Giants and Titans, a few minor gods have joined us too. We were told to recruit others to our group. Which is why I am here," Lethe explained.

"You want the Romans to join you." It wasn't a question.

"I had hoped to run into you when travelling, but I never did. When one of your gods, Furina, joined told me that you were a demigod and where you were I left as fast as I could. But Hyperion had sent out a group of monsters ahead of us," Lethe said, ignoring what I had said.

"So it is your lots fault my friends are dead. And yet you expect Rome to join you?" I glared.

Lethe shook her head.

"We don't necessarily want Rome. Its you. I want you on my team."

My eyes widened.

"Why me?"

"I've been told about your achievements in the Legion. Very impressive," Lethe smirked.

Shit.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked.

"I would be here all day if I was to tell of all the legends surrounding the great Perseus Jackson," she laughed.

And hear I thought secrets were kept with in Rome.

"Some say, that Romans once made Percy Jackson toilet paper but it wasn't popular, because Percy Jackson doesn't take shit from anybody."

"Funny."

"Some say, that their was once a Percy Jackson street, but it was renamed, because nobody crosses Percy Jackson and lives."

Okay, I kinda liked that one.

"Some say, that Percy Jackson once walked down the road with an erection. There were no survivors."

That one nearly had me in tears with laughter.

"Please, stop."

"Good to know I can still make you laugh," Lethe smiled.

"Seriously, what have you been told about me?" I asked curiously.

"You've earned quite a few nicknames it seems. You lead a small team against Lycaon and his wolf pack. You ordered your squad to unleash a full on attack, yet you hung back. Entire squad died wearing down the pack, and you swooped in and single-handedly wiped them out. Earned you the nickname 'The Butcher of Arcadia'."

That memory stung. I knew I had made a controversial choice, but sometimes you have to give orders knowing your people are going to die.

"Exaggerated slightly, not all the pack was there," I murmured.

"Rome views you as their Standard Bearer. You are the greatest fighter they have. The Embodiment of Roman Pride," Lethe exclaimed dramatically.

"I do alright."

"Please. You are known as 'The Lion of Rome'. Almost all respect you. Even my men have a certain level of respect for you. Most of my women want to have your children, while the rest just want to kidnap you, just so they can fuck you senseless. You could have a different Roman girl in your bed every night but you don't. That seems to make them like you even more."

I could detect a hint of jealousy in her voice when she spoke.

"Nicknames are not that big of a deal," I frowned.

"Do you remember my old nickname for you?"

_Laoch_.

When we were kids, Lethe was bullied quite a lot. She was an innocent kid, believed that peace was always attainable, no matter the odds. As her friend, it was my duty to protect her. She claimed it was my job to always be her hero when she would fight for peace. And, with her Irish heritage, she started to call me Laoch every now and then. It was Gaelic for hero.

"Yeah, but I'd rather you don't call me that."

I could see in her eyes she was hurt at my statement, but she continued with our earlier topic unfazed.

"All most people know is your public battles. Most don't know about your solo work," she smirked.

The fuck, how could she know about that?!

"You've become quite the Jason Bourne from what I've been told. You even assassinated a few of my men."

"Not anybody too important I hope?" I asked sarcastically.

"You know Drake, one of the guys with me?"

"Yeah?"

"He's a sadistic creep. Think Ramsey Snow only worse. Well we had a son of Ares in our group, bit older then most. He taught Drake everything he knows. Would have taught him more. If you hadn't killed him."

I thought hard for a minute. She must mean a son of Mars. Then, the name came to mind.

"Henry Garrison, son of Mars. He was 20 at the time. Up north in Vancouver," I realized.

"We sent a few satyrs to search for him after he hadn't reported in for a few weeks. They found his corpse somewhere in Yaletown. He died from..."

"Stab wound, center of the forehead," I finished.

I have a rather bad memory in terms of pretty much everything but kills. I remember the details of every single life I have taken.

"Henry was one of our best close combat specialists. Percy, how did you get in close enough to kill him, especially somewhere so open?" Lethe frowned.

"Wasn't close. I was 18 meters behind him. Had the knife hidden in my sleeve. Only a small enough thing. I called his name, and when he began to turn around I threw it. The blade was sinking in to his skull before he could blink," I sniffed.

"Drake will want your head on a spike if he found out," Lethe said, still frowning.

"If he's such a creep, why keep him around?"

"He's useful. Good fighter. Follows orders. But that's only the tip of the ice berg."

"How so? I asked.

"Know how I compared him to Ramsey Snow? There's a good reason. When we want information off somebody, Drake will use a whip to basically flay them alive until we know what we want. it's earned him the nickname Whip Hand."

"He sounds delightful."

"We could really use somebody like you on our side, Percy."

"The answer is no."

Lethe seemed shocked that I had made my mind up so fast.

"Percy, do you realize what they'll do to you if you don't fight for us?" Lethe asked shocked.

"I don't care. You said it yourself. I'm quite the killer. You send your best to fight me, and I'll send you back their dead bodies," I growled.

"Percy, think about it. The Olympians did nothing to stop Cato and Isis from dying. They deserve to fall! And think about us!" She answered holding my hands.

_Us?_

"If it wasn't for the fact that your dad took you away, we never would have been apart, you would be with me back in our base camp. Hell if things had worked out different I'm willing to bet I'd be bent over your bed right about now."

Okay, a bit _too_ much information there.

Though the thought wasn't exactly un-welcome. Lethe had a killer body, and I imagined she would be a hell cat in the sack... Okay Percy, settle down, think normal thoughts.

"Please Percy. I'm begging you to join us. You and I could be together, like we are meant to be," Lethe said dreamily.

Okay now she was kind of worrying me.

_"Yeah, the girl is slightly obsessed with the idea of you two together," Venus spoke._

_"Why?"_

_"She may or may not have been told that it is her destiny to bear your first child.."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"Yeah, she might have also been told that the world will end if she doesn't.."_

Well that's just fan-fucking-tastic.

"Come on, I need to get back," I said.

I saw tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"Please Percy, don't do this," she cried.

"I'm sorry. Lets just get out of here."

* * *

><p>We arrived back outside the entrance to Camp Jupiter. Lethe still had tears in her eyes. I turned to face her, looking her straight in the eyes.<p>

"I know that you'll think this is your fault, but I want you to know it's not. There is no place for me with your people. My place is with Rome. And my job is to kill you and all your allies."

The look of sadness in her eyes was immediately replaced by fear. She knew just as well as I did, if I wanted to kill her there and then, I could.

"So that's it? You're going to kill your friend. Just like that?" She yelled.

"No. Not today. If it was anybody else you would be dead already. I'm giving you one chance. If we meet again, I'll kill you," I warned.

"Percy please, there has to be.."

Reyna and everyone from earlier came bursting out of the tunnel entrance, weapons at the ready. But what the fuck took them so long? I was gone for like a fucking hour!

Scylla looked at me, then at Lethe and her face paled. Lethe shot a blinding white light in to the air, signalling her allies. As the chariot landed, Lethe stepped away from me with a fearful glance before turning towards my allies, her face once again emotionless.

"Romans. You have a choice. The Giants and Titans are soon to be at war with Olympus. You can join us or die helping Olympus. We outnumber you greatly as do we out power you. Percy was given the choice and he chose the losing team. You don't have to make the same decision. Join us. We will be at Mount Tam for the next three days. We leave after. Come join us anytime in between. The rest of your Legion has the same chance," she announced.

Two centurions shared a look between them, before stepping forward. Bobby and Hilary.

"We wish to join you," Bobby spoke.

"Get in the chariot," Lethe answered.

Everyone glared at the two centurions. But traitors were not finished announcing their presence.

"I'm coming too," Atticus said stepping forward.

"Join us up here, big guy," Drake laughed.

"Anybody else?" Lethe asked.

No body else stepped forward.

Lethe stepped in front of me, stood up on her tippy toes and planted a smoldering kiss on my lips.

I instinctively kissed her back. Her hands went to my neck, whilst mine went to her shapely rear. As our tongues began to fight for dominance, I could hear Lethe moan in to the kiss before breaking off.

We were both breathing heavily, our faces still only inches apart

"Goodbye, my Laoch," she whispered.

"I'll see you soon, Jade."

"Not my name."

"You'll always be Jade to me."

She smiled at that, before leaving my embrace and stepping onto the chariot.

She faced me before taking off.

"Percy, you know when I tell the Titans you won't join us, they are going to send my entire team to try and kill you. Us six on this chariot too."

"And we will kill you," Drake added.

"You can try," I growled.

As the chariot flew off, I began to wonder if I had made the right choice.

I turned towards everybody to find them staring at me oddly. Only then did the see the horror that was around them.

Seeing my friends bodies made me realize something. I _had_ made the right choice.

"Come on, we have family to honor," I said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN added 4/30/15: For those of you who don't know, Drake is based off of a character of the same name in the Gone series of books.**_

_**Bret is based off of retired professional wrestler Bret "The Hitman" Hart.**_

_**This isn't the original authors note, but due to the drastic changes that have been made to the chapter as of today I figured what the hell.**_

_**Changes are as follows: **_

_**Flashback scene changed, made less childish.**_

_**Couple of hundred words of dialogue added to the conversation between Percy and Lethe.**_

_**Information added about Percy's past pre-Reborn.**_

_**Details about Percy's back story changed to mark changes to previous chapter.**_

_**Chapters name changed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi. Long time. How are you? Good? Great. Let's get into it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7 Percy VS ANOTHER Stupidly Short Chapter<strong>_

Reyna sent the centurions and prefects back to camp, told them to get some shrouds ready. Cato always said that when he died he wanted Morgan Freeman to speak at his funeral. Reyna said we can't bring him to camp. Why the fuck not?! There bodies were in too mangled a shape to be able to carry them back to camp. Sep wanted to know could he use magic to preserve their bodies, and send them off somewhere. I don't think it matters, no matter what we do with their bodies, they are gone. Forever. Hazel said she would ask her dad to make sure they get in to Elysium. I hope they do. They deserved it.

I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. I know there was nothing I could have done, but I still blamed myself. There blood was on my hands. I wasn't able to protect them.

"Percy? Hellooo?", Reyna called.

"Sorry. Was thinking. What did you say?"

"I asked who was that girl? And why were you playing tonsil hockey instead of, oh I don't know, killing her?" Reyna asked disgusted.

"Lethe. She was upset. Wasn't sure if I should kill her," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm all for you fucking every hottie you come in to contact with bro, but she is our enemy. I think," Justey frowned.

"Wait, you had sex with her?! Really Percy?" Scylla exclaimed.

Oh, for fuck sake. I thought Scylla was over this.

I saw Hazel roll her eyes in Reyna's direction. Kinda risky, what if Reyna caught her?

"Reyna, I understand why you're concerned, but now might not be the time," she said calmly.

"Septimus, do you're thing. We need to tell the Senate about what has happened," Justey sighed.

It took Sep seconds to do his job. The bodies and blood disappeared completely. Where their bodies had rested, two trees had begone to sprout through the concrete.

"What are they for?", Scylla asked.

"Cryptomeria trees. As a lasting reminder of their bravery," Sep whispered.

"I thought their only found in Japan?" I asked.

"Well, not anymore," he shrugged.

We all walked back through the tunnel together, Justey and Sep upfront, Scylla and Hazel behind them and me and Reyna bringing up the rear. Only now did I notice Frank wasn't with us.

"Hazel, wheres Frank?" I asked.

"He's by the river with Hannibal," she answered over her shoulder.

In the the corner of my eye, I could see Reyna staring at me.

"Is there a problem I should know of, Praetor?" I asked, with one eyebrow raised.

She blinked, not expecting me to notice her staring at me.

"Legionnaires, walk ahead. I must talk to Percy alone," the young Praetor commanded.

They gave us a weary look but continued on none the less.

"What's up?"

"When we get in front of the Senate, I want you to announce you are putting your name forward for Praetor," Reyna stated, hands on hips.

_God, that was a hot pose._

_What her mouth was moving?_

_Words right._

_Ummmm..._

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes. No. Um, Frank did it. Whatever the correct answer is."

"I said, when we get in front of the Senate, I want you to announce you are putting your name forward for Praetor."

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"Because you're Roman. All Romans want power. Atticus was your main competition, no that he's gone there's nothing can stop you."

"And why do you want me to do that?" I frowned.

"You are The Lion of Rome for gods sake, do you even need another explanation?!"

"Yes. No. Frank did it. Whatever the correct answer is."

_Oh my fucking gods._

_I said that again?_

_Do i want her to kill me?!_

"You're a son of one of the Big Three, making you one of, if not the, most powerful Demigod in the Legion. Power gives you a certain level of respect as it is. There's also what you did at Mt. Othyrus, the fact your well liked and respected by your peers, despite your cohort, and you have the makings of a good leader. I also think we could work well together," Reyna answered.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me," I mumbled.

"I don't."

"But you just said?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You literally** just** said,"

"I didn't say anything."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!"

"Noo I didn't, now shut up."

"Wait, you can't just..."

"Shut up. Right now."

"Okay, can we walk now?" I muttered.

"Yeah, sure."

We walked in silence for a few minutes. The tunnel takes a few minutes to walk all the way through. Reyna began to speak again as we came towards the exit.

"So, will you do it?" she asked.

I was still thinking. Maybe I would make a good Praetor. I could also have an excuse to spend time with Reyna, but would the senate agree?

"Yes," I finally agreed.

Reyna smiled at me, nodding her head in agreement.

"Wise choice," she said.

We had finally reached the end of the tunnel. The difference in the contrast of light was blinding. We exited to find everyone waiting for us. Frank was siting atop of Hannibal.

"Can I tell them?" I asked.

"No, they'll find out during the Senate meeting," Reyna responded.

"When is the meeting?" I wondered aloud.

"Half hour, get ready. All of you," Reyna spoke, directing her last words at my friends.

"Ready for what?" Sep asked.

We all headed straight towards our rooms to get dressed into our best togas. It was a tradition of sort that togas had to be worn during Senate meetings. But we, being Romans, and Romans being Romans, near all of us carried weapons on us, toga or no toga. But due to an incident years ago, where one senator kind of cut the genitals of another senator off, Fucking great story by the way, rules were put in to stop things like that happening again. Which is why I am now talking to a statue.

"Terminus, you don't need three forms of gods damn identification, you have never needed any forms of identification," I rolled my eyes.

Terminus was Camp Jupiter'a resident god, and he being the god of boundaries, guarded the boundary lines into the city. He was just a statue of a mans upper body, but with no arms. His figurehead was posted every few meters around the border of New Rome, and it was his job to make sure nobody got into the city armed. But with him being arm less, he had assistant, a young girl called Julia, she was standing beside the statue we were at now, holding up a tray with a trolley beside her in case somebody had too many weapons for her to carry. Somebody in this case, was us.

"Perseus Jackson I have no idea who you are, therefore I need to see your I.D. Now, where is it?" He yelled.

"It's in my pocket, just reach out and take it," I glared.

"Low blow Percy," Scylla laughed.

"Oh okay, make fun of me just because I don't have arms!" The god shouted both sadness and anger in his voice. "Plus, you're wearing a toga, and togas don't have pockets!"

"Whatever, here Jules, here's my weapons," I said.

I took my bow and quiver off my back and placed it into the trolley. I quickly un-seathed my knife, and placed it in the trolley too. Nemesis, my newly named spear, and Riptide soon followed. An ax, a hammer, a staff, a scythe, a spatha, a Assassins blade, a whip, a mace and a series of spears and shields followed.

"Is that all?" Terminus asked sarcastically.

"Later guys," Scylla called, as we walked on.

By the time we reached The Senate Building we were late. As usual. Standing outside the door, we could already hear the Senate arguing among-st themselves.

I had one hand on each of the entrance doors.

"And here we, go," I said pushing the doors open, walking into the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN added 4/30/15: As with the previous chapter, this isn't the original authors note, the information on the previous one just wasn't really relevant, so I removed it._**

**_Some minor changes to the chapter:_**

**_Chapter name changed._**

**_Small amount of dialogue added._**

**_Grammar corrected._**

**_If I write a stupidly short chapter, I am going to title it as such._**

**_Thanks for reading this shitty update._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey there! It's been a while. Look how big you've gotten! And is that a beard you have? Nice!**_

_**What's that? I'm not funny? Well that much hasn't changed.**_

_**Look I'm really just writing this to make myself feel better about abandoning my "stories". You'll get a proper A/N at the bottom.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Percy VS Politics<strong>_

I hate politics. It further points out a major flaw in humanity. Selfish intent. Each Senator, President, Councillor, fucking so called rebel leaders, whatever bullshit word you care to use, each one of them is looking out for Number 1. Themselves. So after seeing two people I considered family be fucking slaughtered you can imagine politicians would be the last people I wished to speak to. Well kudos to you for thinking that! I'd rather replay the Mass Effect series with Tali being the only romance option. I'd rather live with Hannibal. Hell, I'd rather have to listen to nothing but Skrillex and One Direction for the rest of my life then talk to these brown nose twats. But of course I couldn't say that out loud. I have to sit here like a good little boy. I wonder if that's what my version of The Fields of Punishment would be like. Stuck listening to politicians for all eternity. How fun. The thought made me smile though.

"Care to share the joke with the rest of us, Perseus?", an annoyed voice disrupted me from my thoughts.

The voice belonged to one of the Twelve Senators of New Rome. After briefing them on the information we had on the war and on everything that happened with Lethe and her group, I decided to fuck off in to the empty space that is my thoughts and there I had stayed, until the Senators voice brought me back to reality. Despite how long I've been in New Rome I never actually bothered to learn there names. Well, most of their names. Mainly because I had no respect for them. For some odd reason the Senators were the only people who weren't required to fight in the Legion. I had the utmost respect for all those who fought in the Legion, regardless of their rank or title. Yet these Twelve cowards stayed away from battle, yet received praise when battles were won? Because, logic, right?!

"Certainly Senator, but before I tell the joke, I should let you know it involves a Korean Priest, three monkeys, an angry Scotsman, a pregnant goat and a man with a severe case of erectile dysfunction.. Any ideas what the punchline might be?"

The Senator in question, lets call him Bob, didn't look impressed with my response, whilst several legionnaires were laughing quietly.

"I'll use my better judgement and guess you don't me to continue?" I deadpanned. A shame. Would have been a great ice breaker.

The Senate was an oddly arranged room. The room was circular, with half being taken up by a large stand with high raised pews, large enough for the entire legion to be seated. At the foot of the stand was 14 throne like seats. The two in the center were the largest and most elegant looking with six lesser quality versions on either side. The center thrones belonged to the Praetors, Reyna was seated in the one on the right whilst the one on the left was empty. My friends and I were seated in front of the senators, facing the crowd.

"As we were saying, considering it is quite late in the evening, we will cover the main topics today. The Augur replacement, The Shroud burning, duty rota and Playstation privileges will all be done tomorrow. First thing we will cover is these demigods outside of our borders," the Senator beside Bob announced. Lets call her Mary.

"We should hunt them down and kill them!" a legionnaire in the crowd called. A large portion of the crowd roared in approval.

"I have to agree. From what you have told us these demigods could be quite powerful. We have seen they are influential, based on the fact that they have recruited two of our legionnaires along with one of our strongest fighters in Atticus," said a third Senator. I shall call him Sam. Several other senators nodded in agreement.

"If we are going to kill them we should make sure we get them all in one sweep. Perseus, you said a group was mentioned?" Mary asked.

"Three arrived. The girl, Lethe, was in charge. She said they were part of a group, had some other demigods, few minor gods," I answered.

War was coming. If there group is used for recruiting then that means they aren't strong enough to be the tip of the spear. They're just little fish. Taking them out kills two birds with one stone. We kill some enemies, and stop ourselves from losing allies. Unless...

"They are just recruiters. The Legion will crush them," Justey called hotly.

The legion roared in approval. Again. They're like fucking woo girls. Mention killing people or the glory of Rome and you'll receive roars of approval. We are quite the psychopaths, us Romans.

"No. We won't engage the enemy unless we know for sure what their numbers are. I say we send a small team to follow the six we know about. They are sure to return to their base of operations. The base will be scoped out, and only then will the full legion engage," said Bob to chorus of boos.

Sneaking and Infiltration was not the Legions way. Attack with out mercy, giving everything we had regardless of numbers. Now **that **was the Legions way. No, no no. Infiltration, spy work, assassinations, when Rome wanted any of those to be carried out, they sent me.

I'm the Roman equivalent of Thane Krios. You gave me a name, and and an idea of what my target looked like, no matter the distance, no matter the odds, I killed my target.

"These people have Giants, Titans and minor Gods backing them. Even Primordial's. Yet they send three into Roman territory? It doesn't add up," Reyna wondered.

First time she spoke in a while. She looked different. She wore her purple Praetors robes. As normal. Gold gauntlets on her wrists as usual. Though for the first time ever her hair was down. Long, glossy black hair flowed down to her waist. Her normally black eyes appeared to be brown. Her cheeks were rosy, despite her dark skin tone. She looked good.

Reyna caught me staring at her. I figured she would immediately pull a weapon out of nowhere and throw it at my head, but after catching my eye she just smiled slightly. Interesting.

"I agree with Praetor Reyna and Senator Bob on this one. These people were sent to recruit the Twelfth Legion. You don't under-estimate Rome, these people are smart enough to know this. If it were me I'd send some of my best in case shit hit the fan," I said, deep in thought.

A received several frowns at my statement.

"Percy?" Scylla called.

"Yeah, Sky?"

"Who the fuck is Senator Bob?"

A look of rage formed on Bobs face.

"Wait a minute! You don't know my name!" he fumed.

"You don't know your name!"

"You're an asshole Jackson!"

"You're a towel!"

Septimus, Justey, Scylla and several other legionnaires roared with laughter at my last response. I was hoping somebody would understand that reference.

Reyna and Bob seemingly understood to but they didn't find it as amusing. Reyna rolled her eyes and Bobs face turned an even darker shade of red. For a second I legitimately thought he would catch fire. If he did, hopefully Senator Sam was secretly a fireman and could put him out. How ironic would that be?

"All joking aside, what Perseus says makes sense," a fourth Senator said. I'll call her Molly.

"You said this is what you would do if it were you in their position, Perseus?" a fifth Senator asked.

Bastard. Of all twelve Senators, the fifth to speak was the only one who's description I could ever remember. And that was a bad thing. He was skinny with blond hair, crazed blue eyes, and pale skin. I can remember him simply because he was extremely ambitious and power-hungry, willing to use any heinous means, from extortion to manipulation, in order to achieve his goals. These are normally pretty bad traits to have but combined with his impossibly high I.Q, he was downright dangerous, when given the chance to speak.

Octavian.

* * *

><p>Octavian was predominately silent during Senate meetings. He waited and waited, until the exact time he could swing the argument in his favor before speaking. The fact he chose that moment to speak was a bad sign.<p>

"I don't believe I stuttered Octavian, you are aware of what I said," I answered coolly.

He didn't like my answer. A shame too, I wanted so hard to impress him. Little git.

"You remember his name," grumbled Bob.

"Perhaps this is what Perseus would do, because it was his plan in the first place!" Octavian yelled.

His statement was met with looks of confusion all around.

"What are you getting at Octavian?" Reyna asked.

"He just stated that they came to recruit the Twelfth Legion, yet in his first report given less then an hour ago he said this girl tried to recruit him first, and him alone," Octavian began.

"Octavian.." I growled.

The sly son of a bitch wasn't done there.

"You say you said no Perseus, and perhaps they took Atticus and the other two as a constellation prize. Or perhaps, you said yes and agreed to stay behind as a mole within the Legion to recruit others to your cause. Based on Justellius' description, she must be quite beautiful. What happened Jackson? Did this traitorous whore from your past offer you a trade? Get Rome on her side and she'd what? Spread her legs for you?" he asked with a sneer.

That fucking did it.

He could tell from the look on my face his words had the desired affect.

"You dog! That's it isn't it? You traded the glory of Rome for the chance to get your dick wet didn't you?! Tell me Jackson, do the curtains match the drapes? Or did the Praetor and your friends interrupt you two before you had the chance? Ladies and gentlemen, it seems, The Butcher of Arcadia, has turned on his own pack!"

Everybody in the room was shocked, to say the least. Octavian had said and done questionable things, but had never made it as personal as this.

"If you continue that train of thought, you little worm, I'll stuff an apple in your mouth and mount your damn head on my wall," I spat.

"He dares threaten a Senator!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Thread carefully Jackson," Octavian warned.

"Well how carefully should I thread?" I yelled back.

"You have the audacity to call me a traitor, of all people you could accuse?! These pricks killed Isis and Cato! Have you fucking forgot that? I've given more for this Legion than anybody else!"

"Nobody is accusing you of anything Perce, please calm down," Scylla said reassuringly, placing her hand on my shoulder to try and sooth my raging anger.

I stood up angrily, knocking my seat over in the process, and continued.

"There is something that needs to be said. Whether you believe Octavians bullshit theory or not, you all need to face the facts. You have to trust me, for no reason other then I'm the best you have. And this isn't some dick measuring contest, this is stone cold facts. Nobody in this Legion can hold a candle to me on the battlefield. Whether I'm using a sword, a spear, a dagger or even a fucking bow, none of you can touch me!"

I could see some legionnaires were angry at my statement. Soldiers and their fragile egos.

"If you want these people dead, whether you want to admit it or not, you all know it'll be me who goes, because I'm guaranteed to get the job done."

I've never been power hungry. I never had to be. It was obvious from the very beginning. When I first stepped into the Colosseum, everybody could tell. I didn't need to be power hungry. I had power already.

The Senate thought they had power. In a way they did. Their word was law, only over ruled by the Praetors.

Octavian, used information as his form of power. He blackmailed people to get what he wanted.

Words and information aren't enough. Eventually words will be ignored, and information won't be cared about. If you really want to control a man you need to beat him into submission, and keep him there. That's something most of the Legion could understand.

"What do you recommend we do, Percy?" Reyna asked.

As good as I was, I couldn't do this alone. Unfortunately.

"You send me and a small team to Mount Tam, that's where they said they'd be. If there entire force is there, we retreat and return later with the full power of the Legion. If not, we will tale them until we find their full group," I replied.

"Who will you take with you?" Molly asked.

My hand instantly went to the pocket of the trousers I wore underneath my toga. The letter Dad gave me. He said the people who will accompany me's names will be on it. But Orcus' words rang in my ears. _Some who you travel with are traitors._

Trying to get the thoughts out of my head, I opened the letter to reveal what was written on the other side.

_**Hazel Levesque**_

_**Scylla Jones**_

**_Justellius Rogers_**

**_Septimus Heap_**

**_Reyna Arellano_**

**_Nico di Angelo_**

The last name caught me by surprise. Nico? Nico hadn't been in camp for a while, so why would he be here now?/

"I'll be taking Hazel, Scylla, Septimus, Justey, Praetor Reyna and Nico di Angelo," I responded.

"Nico?" Hazel frowned.

"Nico," I nodded.

Reyna was frowning at me from her seat in the stands. It took me a while before I realized why. She expected me to put my name forward for Praetorship. If I was accepted, it meant both of us would be leaving New Rome. It had been years since both Praetors were gone from Camp.

"And who's to say we agree with the people you propose on taking?" Octavian smirked.

"You know, if one of my primary objectives wasn't to keep you alive, I'd kill you," I growled.

"I think Perseus' companions are appropriate," Sam stated, with several other Senators nodding in a agreement.

"I also agree with his choices," Reyna added.

"Who will contact Nico?" Septimus asked.

"I'll do it?" Hazel offered.

Hazel was Nico's half-sister, so that made sense.

"Now our last order of business. We need a new Praetor," Bob stated bluntly.

Straight to the point great.

"I would like to put my name forward," I announced.

Octavian roared with over exaggerated laughter.

"Why for the love of the gods, would we make **you** Praetor?" he laughed.

"I think Jackson would make a good Praetor," Mary frowned with Molly nodding in agreement.

"As do I," Sam added.

"I'll agree when he remembers my name," Bob(?) grumbled.

The remaining senators voiced their opinions on the matter, with most agreeing I was a suitable candidate.

Did being Praetor mean I was a politician?

"Praetor Reyna, anything to add?" asked Bob.

Reyna stared down at me with an unreadable expression on her face. Eventually a smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Percy was right in his earlier statement. He is the best the Legion has to offer. And we do not call him The Lion of Rome for no reason. I would accept nobody else as Praetor," she smiled.

"Perseus, anything to declare?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, don't go to England," I deadpanned.

I was met with many confused expressions and a small number of groans. Figures.

"Um, yes. Okay," Molly said, clearly she was confused.

"You see? He can't even answer a simple question seriously, how can he be Praetor?" Octavian exclaimed.

"Enough Octavian. Regardless of his sarcastic tendencies he will act in Romes best interests. Besides, Percy is a soldier, he already commands respect in the Legion," Reyna hissed.

"With all due respect, Praetor, I don't command respect. I take it."

Reyna smiled again at my words.

"Spoken like a true Roman," she said, almost proudly.

"Normally, Praetors are raised on a shield after a hard fought battle, but to make it simpler we are just going to give you the Praetor robes, and move your things into the Praetor cabin," said Mary.

"What if any of us have a problem with Percy as Praetor?" a voice called from the crowd. Remus.

"I'll meet you in the Colosseum, maybe I can teach you a thing or two," I grinned.

"I believe that is everything Senators. Legion, Dismissed," Reyna shouted.

The Legion stood to attention, saluted, then slowly filled out of the room.

As I turned to leave, Reyna caught my eye.

"Meet me in our cabin," she mouthed.

_Our cabin?!_ Did I miss the part about sharing a cabin with Reyna?

Evidently, I wasn't the only one who noticed Reyna.

"You and Reyna in a cabin, huh?" Scylla grinned.

"Not a word."

"I've never been inside the Praetors cabins. I wonder if there is an open fire, there always romantic."

"Scylla.."

"Oohh maybe there is a bear skinned rug beside it."

"Scylla..."

"You know like in the movies, for you to make love on, that would be adorable."

"Sky for fuck sake!"

She started to giggle, a look of amusement in her yellow colored eyes.

"I'm only pulling your leg, Perce," she smiled, "Besides I wanted to talk with you before I caught up with Hazel and the guys."

"What about?" I asked.

"Nico," she frowned.

"You want to know how we will get him here by tomorrow?" I guessed.

Scylla just nodded in reply.

"He'll be here. Don't know how but guaranteed, when we leave tomorrow, Nico will be with us," I said confidently.

My answer seemed to be enough, and as she turned to walk away I thought of something.

"Hey, Scylla?"

"Yeah, Perce?"

"I can trust you right?"

She seemed confused by my answer.

"Percy, you're my best friend. I know things haven't necessarily been the same with us since, the um you know what.." she trailed off awkwardly.

Ah. I new this would be brought up eventually. You see from the moment I fended off the hellhounds chasing Scylla, me and her had just clicked. But there was always something just hanging in the air when we were in a room together. Cato had said it was teenage sexual tension.

It came to a head when we were fifteen. An intense training session in the bath house, turned into an intense make out session, which turned into an intense sex session. Scylla called it a Productive Cardio Session. The two of us ended up having "Productive Cardio Sessions" pretty much anytime we were alone for about a year, whether it was a public place or not. Eventually we realized that we hadn't properly talked to each other in a about two months.

We agreed to call it off to better off our friendship, which was going fine until us being alone in the bath house four months ago resulted in a quickie in the sauna. Hey, she took her clothes off first, I was the victim! Chances are we would have started up again, if Isis hadn't walked in claiming she had forgot her towel. She left as soon as she realized what we were up to.

It's been pretty hard for us to share a room together for too long since. And not hard in that way, you pervert.

We both knew it was stupid considering how young we were, but a mix of hormones and stress of being a soldier, we figured it was a good way to blow off steam. It was all to better our morale, I swear.

"We stopped because we weren't talking to each other, so talk to me," she continued.

"Somebody in the group we are bringing is a traitor," I began.

"You think its me?! Scylla interrupted.

Shit. Of course she would think I think its her.

"No, actually I think it's Nico. He is the only one of us who is never around Rome," I said quickly.

"Oh, yeah that makes sense. So, why ask can you trust me?"

"I want you to watch him, make sure he doesn't do anything shady. I'd ask somebody else but.." I trailed off.

"But I'm the only person you trust, aww Percy that's so sweet," she beamed.

"Will you help me Scylla?" I asked.

"Always," she smiled.

We began to walk out of the Senate building. After collecting our weapons we began to head towards the Fifth Cohort wing of the barracks. The Praetor cabin was on the other side off the building, but I had to collect my stuff so I continued to walk with Scylla.

"I've always wondered something Percy?"

"Yeah, whats that?"

"Why do you carry so many weapons?"

She had a point. I carried a bow, a knife, several knifes actually, a shield, then my spear Nemesis and my baby Riptide. I even had a Desert Eagle .50 with a platinum tint that was modded to fire Imperial Gold bullets, strapped to my waist.

"I like to have my options open."

"But if everything goes to plan, you shouldn't need to use your weapons."

"Yeah well, what you plan and what actually happen, aren't always the same thing."

That got a laugh out of her.

When we arrived at the barracks the first thing I noticed was that my quarters was empty. Literally everything I owned had been taken. I guess somebody must have moved them to the Praetors cabin. Thievery wasn't a thing Legionnaires approved of.

"Well I guess we will talk later Percy," Scylla said, turning to give me a quick hug.

"Later Sky," I smiled.

She began to walk towards the women's half of the barracks when she stopped.

"You know, if things don't work out with Reyna, I like bear skinned rugs. I look good naked on them," she winked, before walking away, adding a sway to her hips as she did so.

Why did I suddenly feel afraid for the safety of my nuts?

I tried to shrug off the temptation to follow her in to her room, tear off her clothes, and as Rajesh from _Big Bang Theory_ so gracefully put it 'Piledrive her in to Oblivion'.

Speaking of Oblivion, after talking with Reyna, I should definitely play _Skyrim_ for a bit. Or maybe that new _Game of Thrones_ game?! No, I really need to try finish _Dragon Age: __Inquisition_. Priorities Percy.

The Praetors cabin wasn't connected to the barracks so that meant I could play video games in isolation, like teenagers were supposed to do.

Hurray for small mercies.

I reached the cabin fairly quickly. I was a simple looking two-story log login. A patio ran along the front of the cabin. There were two rocking chairs on the right side, and a bench hanging from the ceiling overhead on the left. It was swinging lightly bank and forth in the summer breeze. Smoke was rising from the chimney.

It was when I stepped on to the patio I began to feel cold.

"_Shadows...felt cold..._"

I could see movement to my left.

A man had just stepped out from what seemed to be a solid fucking wall.

No.

This was no man. He was a god.

_Orcus_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update: 430/15 Corrected some minor spelling mistakes. Added content at the end of chapter. Changed Chapter name. All chapter names have been changed to Percy VS something related to the chapter. Kind of like Chuck. Exactly like Chuck actually.**_

_**Update: 6/15/15 Small amount of dialogue changed, grammar corrected.**_

_**Suggestions: Due to changes in all chapter, I would suggest re-reading this entire story. A few hints have been placed in relation to some things brought to light in this chapter. E.g Orcus seemingly appearing to Reyna when she knocked out Percy in Chapter 1, Scylla having had feelings for Percy hinted at in previous chapter etc etc**_

_**Quotes: South Park, ****Law Abiding Citizen,**** Chuck, Snatch, Serenity**_

_**Well. Safe to say it's been a while since my last update.**_

_**The truth is I've pretty much lost all interest in the Percy Jackson Universe. I haven't even read Blood of Olympus yet.**_

_**If you look through my favorite stories or authors you'll have guessed that my passion now resides mainly in The Mass Effect Franchise. Hence, why SR2 has been added to my name. **_

_**I honestly don't know why I wrote this chapter to be honest. I guess mainly because a lot of the Mass Effect fics I'm reading are very detailed, so the authors spend a lot of time writing in between updates, and I need something to occupy me other then video games.**_

_**Again, it has been a while since I've written so I'm kind of just re-familiarizing myself with both my own characters, and characters that are actually in the books. **_

_**Just as a quick reminder, you'll have guessed that this is an A/U fic so as far as I'm concerned, regular PJO rules don't necessarily apply here. I am intentionally trying to make Percy a bit more ruthless then normal. He's just lost two people who were like family to him in a brutal manner, which I imagine would fuck with someones head a bit. That's something I didn't necessarily get across before.**_

_**Another sign I'm too in to Mass Effect is how Percy, much like Commander Shepard, has pretty much every girl wanting to fuck him. I want to portray that while this will eventually become a Percy/Reyna story he has a lot of temptations along the way (Evident in changes to the last three or so chapters). Teenage hormones also factor in to some of his thoughts. If you don't like it now, HA, wait till you see later chapters! Seriously though, if you don't like what your reading, just stop reading. Simple as.**_

_**The rating will be changed from T to M, due to frequent swearing and suggestive themes. But no, that doesn't mean you should expect lemons any time soon. Eh, who knows maybe in a later chapter.**_

**_I feel like this chapter was the best I've written yet. Reading back now makes me realize how hopeless I was but maybe you agree with me, this chapter could be my turning point._**

**_Last thing being, I'm considering putting this story up for adoption so to speak, but until I decide for sure, I'll keep writing. Periodically._**

**_So, yeah let me know what you think of this chapter. Leave a review telling me whether you loved it or hated it, what you think I should change. Favorite and follow, if you haven't already._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lets get shit done.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Percy VS People Walking Out Of Bushes<strong>_

A soft, warm breeze was blowing, quickly replacing the cold feeling I had gotten upon seeing Orcus. The smell of cinnamon flowed with the wind. The setting sun cast an orange glow on the near cloudless sky. I was taking in my surroundings, trying not to focus on the god in front of me. I had always done what my job entailed devoid of fear, as all soldiers should. I had stared down Titans with out batting an eye. But Orcus.. Something about him had me on edge.

I didn't fear death. I could die at any minute. I accepted that. Perhaps that was what disturbed me about him. When I was to die, it would be Orcus who would come for me. As strong as I was, I wasn't Hercules. I couldn't defeat death. And he knew that.

He was glaring at me. Just like last time. When people gave me a look like that, I always felt like giving some smart ass comment in return. I am after all, known for my wonderful sense of humor. I had considered a 'Deez nuts' joke but he probably wouldn't have understood. Perhaps something factual?

I eventually asked him at a later date would he have got the reference. He looked at me as if I just told him I wiped my ass with his toga.

"I'm guessing you didn't see the news article?" I asked.

"I am a God. I don't read the news."

"There's a Chinese man who sued an actress for staring at him to intensely through the TV."

"What purpose does this information serve?"

"I'm just saying, you might not want to stare at me like that. I could sue."

"I am a God. I can't be sued."

"You're a fun person, you know that?"

"I am not a person. I am a God," he glared.

This reminded me of something. Oh, I _had_ to try this.

"Whatever you say, Legion," I smirked.

"We are not Legion," Orcus responded.

Heh.

"What do you want from me now?" I asked.

That day had been long. I wanted to go inside, have a talk with Reyna, then lie the fuck down.

"Is that how you address a God boy!" Orcus raged.

This fucking guy. How low can somebody's self esteem be?!

"Why do you feel the need to remind me you are a god every five seconds?" I questioned.

A confused look came across his face. It wasn't mock confusion either, he looked genuinely confused.

"I don't understand the question."

Oh fuck me.

"I don't know how to respond to that," I frowned.

Orcus rolled his eyes at me. I don't think he liked me very much.

"In response to your earlier question, I am hear to discuss enemy tactics with you."

Interesting. I was expecting some bullshit that wouldn't make any sense until I eventually figured it out, which knowing my luck, would be seconds before it killed me. But, enemy tactics, that could be helpful.

"You had my curiosity but now you have my attention. What did you have in mind?"

Orcus' eyebrow was raised as he talked. "What are you're thoughts on traitors?"

It had previously occurred to me that some people would see that the odds were not in our favor and would join the enemy, much like Atticus had. Some would see it as the logical choice, others simply out of fear. As much as I disagreed with joining the opposition, I could understand why they would be afraid. Who wouldn't? The Gods didn't seem to have a plan, and The Giants sure as hell did. If your quarry goes to ground, leave no ground to go to. That's what the enemy was doing. When the shit eventually hits the fan, the Olympians will call on their allies. The Romans, the Greeks, the minor gods, the Centaurs, everybody. But, they can't call on them if the giants have recruited them, or just simply killed them. There are two types of traitors, in my opinion. Those who join the enemy openly, and those you spy on their friends and allies _for_ the enemy. Which did Orcus want to discuss?

"I have sympathy for those who are honest about it, but it won't stop me from killing them. What about traitors?" I frowned.

"The Titans have planted some of their men in your camp. These men have been ordered to act as Romans so as not to raise suspicion."

"You mean sleeper agents?" I said, a frown still plastered across my face.

"Precisely."

"But that's just stupid, we would notice these new people just popping up out of nowhere, wouldn't we?"

Orcus shook his head in disappointment.

"I had thought you were an intelligent person Perseus. The plan to destroy the Olympians and take Olympus, you think it just sprung out of the ground? The Titans have been preparing for the Rise of the Giants since the 1940's. They have had men in both this camp and the Greek camp since back then. Many of the Greek agents die before they are of any real use, but still agents remain even now. There are former legionnaires who work for the Giants in New Rome, traitors in the Legion, traitors in the Senate, and even one of your friends is a traitor."

"Nico," I immediately responded.

"You think the Lieutenant of Pluto is the traitor? he laughed evilly.

"Why not?"

"There is as much chance of you being a traitor, boy. No, Nico is a fool, but not a traitor."

"Then who?!" I snapped,"If not Nico, then who?"

"That is not for me to say."

"You're about as useful as tits on a Hanar."

"Is that something from The Google?"

"And you questioned my intelligence."

"It's not from The Google, I take it?"

"I'd ask you to Google it but evidently, you wouldn't understand that either, would you?"

"Google The Google or Google tits on a Hanar?"

Now I was certain he was just fucking with me.

"Okay, let's pretend the last two minutes of this conversation didn't happen. Why can't you tell me who the traitors are?" I asked.

I was beginning to get irritated. For an all knowing God, Orcus was a fucking prat. Minor God or not, how the fuck can one be so dense?!

"The Fates do not allow interference. There are loop holes I can exploit that allow me to offer guidance and advice, but blatantly telling you things that you are not meant to know, that I can not do," Orcus revealed stoically.

Loop holes. Huh.

"Well, what can you tell me?" I pondered.

"The Greeks near Mount Tam. They will arrive later today."

"What can you tell me about them?"

"There is no more than 10 of them. Many of the 12 are among them. I sense death around the group, some of them will die soon. The most important thing I can tell you is this.." Orcus seemed hesitant to reveal the last bit of information.

"Spit that shit out man!" I snapped.

"Depending on your own actions, among the Greeks could be either your greatest ally... or.."

The weather was changing rapidly. The sun was setting fast, and the few clouds that had been in the sky not minutes ago, were now turning grew and growing larger by the second.

"Or what?! Come on Orcus don't fuck me over on this!" I near pleaded.

"Your greatest ally.. or the person who kills you, and everyone you love..." Orcus revealed. This was the first I had ever seen a God seem nervous.

The smell of cinnamon immediately faded, and with it the warm summer breeze. The wind had turned cold, and frigid. The setting sun disappeared completely, having been replaced by black storm clouds above us. That wasn't right. Storms did not pass over our camp unless we allowed it. There was a clap of thunder, swiftly followed by the flash of lightning.

Orcus now looked frightened. I could see him visibly gulp.

"That was a mistake, I have said too much. I was in enough trouble for speaking to the girl, but now?" he nervously murmured.

The girl? Reyna..

"What did you say to Reyna?" I demanded.

Orcus merely gulped profusely again before disappearing.

"Tits on a Hanar.." I grumbled.

* * *

><p>The first thing I noticed when I first opened the door, was a piece of classical music playing. The music was coming from somewhere to the left, but I wanted to see the cabin before investigating the source of the music.<p>

Stepping in to the cabin, I was amazed at the interior. Off to my right, was a kitchen and dining room area. The kitchen was very modern, with a large refrigerator, several glass windowed presses, and a large kitchen island. The dining area was a few feet in front of the kitchen. It was of simple design, just a large, rectangular dark oak table with two chairs at either end. Both chairs were also made of oak, with a cushion fastened to each.

As I looked around, I realized that anything wooden, was made from the same dark oak. The walls were oak. The two stairs the descended up onto two different sides of the same floor, was made from oak. One stairs went up to the left, the other up to the right. Over on the left side of the cabin was a living room area. A flat screen TV was in place over the large oak fireplace. A couch, matching the oak in color I might add, was facing the fireplace. The couch could easily have sat 6 people. And sitting with her hands wrapped around her knees in front of the fireplace, was Reyna.

She was sitting on a rug, facing the fireplace, humming softly in tune with the music. The source of the music was a phonograph, placed on a small table to the right of the fireplace. There was no record being used, instead it was attached to an iPod. It registered in my mind what piece was playing.

"Vivaldi's Four Seasons. Winter, right?" I asked as I sat down and crossed my legs on the rug beside her.

I realized, as I sat down, that the rug was made of bear skin. For fuck sake.

"You know classical music?" Reyna asked surprised.

She had changed out of her Praetors robes, and was now wearing short-shorts and a simple black top. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Believe it or not, I listen to all kinds of music," I grinned.

"I figured you would be confused by artist's that didn't break their instruments at the end of the song," she laughed.

She had a very carefree laugh. It occurred to me later that, that was the first time I heard her laugh. It was nice to see there was a person underneath the soldier.

"I have to admit, I wouldn't have put you down as somebody who listens to classical music," I said.

"Just because I'm a take no prisoners bad ass, doesn't mean I can't have a sensitive side," Reyna smirked.

"Do you have a favorite piece?"

"Nielsen's Fifth."

That surprised me. Nielsen's Fifth was a breathtakingly beautiful piece, and also my personal favorite. Few people knew of my interest in all things music.

"Wow, mine too."

I could see Reyna was surprised but also suspicious of my revelation.

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?"

"Composed in Denmark between 1920 and 1922. Was first performed in Copenhagen, January 1922," I grinned, glad to have a reason to show off my musical knowledge.

She seemed satisfied. Still surprised, but satisfied that I wasn't just agreeing with her for the sake of agreeing with her.

"How does one known for being a heavy metal and classic rock fan, also have a thing for classical pieces?" Reyna asked.

"I've never been very good at conveying my feelings. I've always used music to express how I feel, so I took it upon myself to be familiar with all genres of music," I admitted.

I always had many thoughts and feelings flying around inside my brain, but never quite knew how to express them. Turns out, other people could say, or sing in this case, how I feel better then I could.

"I can understand that," she nodded sympathetically.

Of course she could. As the female Praetor of the Legion, Reyna had to be as cold and as heartless as humanely possible. Show no fear, no mercy. I guess the same would be expected of me. Not that I really showed any kind of emotion anyway's. Unless sarcasm was counted as an emotion.

"Do you have a favorite song, or is classical music the only music you listen to?" I asked.

I was interested in getting to know more about her. Starting with something as simple as music was a good ice breaker.

"I mainly listen to classical pieces. Nielsen, Vivaldi, Brahms, Mozart, Bach. I've listened to a few modern bands, a few lesser known names, but haven't a particular fondness for any in particular. How about you?"

"Evanescence. My Immortal."

"Is there a reason?"

It reminds me of people I've lost, I thought. It reminded me of soldiers I had served with that died in battle, but from that day on, I would remind me of Cato and Isis. My family. The family I wasn't fast enough to save.

"Memories," I murmured.

Reyna seemed to sense this was a touchy subject, and thankfully preceded to drop it.

"Do you want me to show you around the cabin?" Reyna offered.

"Sure," I smiled.

Following Reyna further in to the cabin, I was shown three rooms I previously hadn't noticed.

The first room, which was further back to the left, was a wash room, equipped with an ironing board, washing machine and dryer.

"You take care of all your own clothes. If it's dirty, you wash it yourself. If it's wet, you dry it yourself. If it's crinkled you iron it yourself. There's a clothes hamper in the bathroom in your room," Reyna explained.

The second room, located in the middle, towards the back, was a large bathroom with a jacuzzi sized bath tub, an insanely large shower, like big enough to fit five people. And a mother fucking throne for a toilet. I shit you not, it was a proper throne, except it was a toilet. What was even more amazing was the fact that it was an exact replica of the Iron Throne.

"I'm going to take the royalist of shits on that," I said, in awe.

Reyna made a disgusted sound, before punching me in the arm.

"You ass," she grumbled.

Gods could she throw a punch.

The third room, to the back on the right, was just as bad ass as the Iron Toilet. It was a fully equipped... empty. Fucking. Room.

"There is nothing in here, Reyna."

"Yes there is something in here."

"Maybe my Mathematics is wrong? Let me try again."

"Percy," Reyna warned pointedly.

"Ten percent of nothin' is ... let me do the math here ... nothin' into nothin' ... carry the nothin' ..."

Reyna then proceeded to punch me in the face. And it hurt. A lot.

"Why are you so abusive today?!"

"As I was going to show you, before you so rudely interrupted me, this room is a fully equipped gym. The console on the wall, beside the light switch, allows you to access the equipment. Just input the body parts you will be training and the equipment will rise up from panels in the floor," Reyna explained.

Okay, that's pretty fucking cool.

The remainder of the tour continued with us going up the left stairs. It lead to a large fighting arena of sorts. There were dummies for swords play, several targets for archery and javelin throwing, and racks upon racks of weapons. Axes, swords, knifes, spears, you named it it was there. I decided to drop off my own weapons whilst I was there.

"As Praetors, we are expected to fight together, and to know each others weaknesses better than we know are own. We have to trust each other implicitly both on and off the battlefield. You and I will practice here every day from now on," Reyna spoke.

Fair enough.

We walked back down the stairs, only to walk right up the other stairs in front of us. It lead to a small hallway with one door on either side.

"The door on the left is your's. I'll be right across the hall if you need me."

"Can't I..."

"No, you can't come in to my room."

Well, okay then.

Reyna began to enter her room when a thought occurred to me.

"Wait, Reyna?"

Reyna stopped and turned to face me.

"What?"

Well, here goes nothing.

"What did Orcus tell you that day in the woods?"

Her face visibly paled.

"How do you know about that?" she whispered.

"He mentioned it earlier," I frowned.

"It was nothing important.." Reyna mumbled.

"Reyna.."

Reyna sighed. I could see this was a painful thing for her to discuss, but she herself said, we had to trust each other, both off, and on the battlefield.

"He told me I would die before this war ended."

* * *

><p>My room was pretty kick ass. it had a large, king sized bed, a small library in the corner, my two gaming chairs, and my PS4 and PS3 set up exactly how I liked it. My CD stack was sat beside the table that held the PS' and my plasma. My docking station was on a dresser beside the bed, and all my clothes had been placed into the big walk in wardrobe. The wardrobe had a separate section for my armor. The room also had it's own bathroom, complete with a bathtub and shower.<p>

And a toilet. Obviously. Just not an Iron Toilet. Shame.

But, something was bothering me.

It wasn't the inevitable war that wasn't far on the horizon. It wasn't the death god with an inferiority complex.

It was Reyna.

She wasn't going to survive the war.

She wasn't going to survive.

She wasn't going to fucking survive.

It was going to be my fault. I just knew it would be. She would die. Because I wouldn't be able to protect her.

Just like Isis.

Just like Cato.

I had my iPod turned on, my thoughts being played through the speakers.

_Tired of feeling lost_

_Tired of letting go_

I was lost. I didn't know how to win this war. I didn't know how my people wouldn't try kill the Greeks. I didn't know who the 12 where.

I was tired of seeing people under my command die. Tired of saying goodbye to friends.

_Tear the whole world down_

_Tear the whole world down_

I would tear the whole world down, piece by piece, to try protect Reyna and those I cared about.

_Failure_

But it wouldn't matter. I would fail her. I would fail them all.

_The dark before the dawn_

_The war will carry on _(1)

It didn't matter if everybody I cared for died. The war would carry on regardless. And I would be expected to win it.

Failure..

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning after a dreamless sleep, surprisingly enough. Demigods were renowned for having weird dreams. They sucked normally.<p>

I had always found being in water soothing. Even before I knew I was the son of Neptune, if I was standing in the shower, swimming in a pool, or in the ocean; my mind and my body operated at full capacity.

Normally legionnaires had to wash in the Bath House, but Praetors seemingly had their own showers. I found that to be a blessing on that particular morning.

Strategies were forming in my head, as I stood under the warm water. Plans for if the Greeks were hostile, if Lethe tried to take us out, in case we needed a quick getaway; all the essentials.

After drying off, I looked myself over in the floor to ceiling mirror in the wardrobe. I had never been incredibly bulky. Since a young age, I was always lean, built like a swimmer. No matter how much weight I lifted when training, I never became overly muscular. Not that I was in bad shape. A six-pack graced my stomach. Strong delts were clearly noticeable on my shoulders. Adding in solid pecs, muscular quads, a rippled back and a well defined pair of triceps and biceps, they all came together to make me somewhat okay to look at, if I do say so myself.

Throwing on a pair of black cargo pants, combat boots and a black CM Punk Best In The World t-shirt, I decided that I should probably pack a bag. Just in case something went wrong, or we were delayed, I would have supplies. Throwing a few shirts, change of pants and socks in to a backpack, I scurried around the room looking for a few more things. I found the shoe-box were I kept all demigod essentials in on top of a shelf in the walk in wardrobe. Grabbing a wad of mortal cash, a bag of denarii, spare dagger and roll of duct tape. Why? Because duct tape fixes everything, that's why!

After throwing it all in to the backpack, slinging it over my shoulder and checking my iPod was charged, I put in my earphones, and pressed play on the shuffle button in my "Morning Mother Fucker" playlist.

_The heart is a bloom_

_Shoots up through the stony ground_

_There's no room_

_No space to rent in this town_

Out the door, halfway down the stairs.

_You're out of luck_

_And the reason that you had to care_

_The traffic is stuck_

_And you're not moving anywhere_

Bottom of the stairs, could smell something being cooked.

_You thought you'd found a friend_

_To take you out of this place _

And then, I saw her.

_Someone you could lend a hand_

_In return for grace_

Reyna was cooking an omelette on the stove. The strong scent of herbs and eggs wafted over from the pan. But, all thoughts of food disappeared when I saw her. Well, almost all thoughts..

She was dressed pretty much the same as always. A pair of combat boots, tight navy jeans and a purple Camp Jupiter t-shirt. The shirt and the jeans did little to hide her surprisingly well developed body. The jeans showed off her hips and her bubble butt. The shirt, her large bust. Her dark hair cascaded over her right shoulder. Her eyebrows were furrowed in frustration as she poked at the omelette with a spatula.

_It's a beautiful day_

_Sky falls, you feel like_

Perhaps I was still tired as fuck, or maybe it was the sun, shining through the window, but Reyna looked to be glowing. Yeah, I was definitely tired.

_It's a beautiful day_

Yes, yes it was.

_Don't let it get away_

Oh, I won't.

_You're on the road_

_But you've got no destination_.. (2)

It was a this point that I felt a sharp in the side of my head, like I had just been hit by something. I looked at the floor, and saw a banana. Correction, I had been hit by something.

Pulling out my earphones, I looked at Reyna to see her eyes shining with mirth.

"What was that for?"

"What, you need potassium, I was trying to help."

"I'm pretty sure getting hit in the head isn't how potassium is supposed to be taken."

"Really? Hm, guess you learn something new everyday."

Looking through a few presses, I found a pint glass, and after grabbing a carton of orange juice, started to fill the glass.

Reyna had already sat down at the table, and was silently eating her food.

I quickly drank my juice and stood awkwardly at the kitchen counter. I nothing of any real importance to say, so I decided it would be best to leave.

"I'm going to go ahead, I'll see you at the garage in a half hour."

"Wash your glass before you go."

Oh, come on.

* * *

><p>I had switched to my "Keep dat ass movin" playlist just before starting my run to the Camp Garage. Rollin' by Limp Bizkit, had just finished playing when I arrived at the garage.<p>

The garage was where all vehicles owned by the Legion, or by legionnaires were stored. It contained everything from pickups to motorcycles, coupes to sports cars, SUV's to shitty little smart cars. It also held my baby girl. A fully restored 1967 Chevy Impala with a metallic black paint job, matching leather interior, and smooth leather seats with a creamy, white trim. With a twin turbo V8 engine, and big, beautiful alloys, my baby was the embodiment of bad ass. Nobody got near that car but me. So, sadly, she wouldn't be my form of transport for this mission.

We also stored some armored vehicles in there. Some muscle cars with armored plating, armored Hummers, even an APC or two. But, what we were going to drive was something else.

We called it Movens Lateres. And boy, did it live up to it's name.

A heavily modified APC, the Movens Lateres was turreted with a 155mm coaxial mounted machine gun. The gun fired Imperial gold rounds, and was operated from inside. The vehicle had three, large bulletproof tires on either side, with all wheels outfitted with all terrain tires. The long body gave the Movens a lot of room on the inside, in fact, besides the driver and co-driver, it could sit 14 people, and still they engineers responsible for the design found room to build a small room with a double bed at the very end. The Mist disguised it to the mortals, making them likely see a SUV or a van of some sorts. Considering the fact that it was environmentally sealed, and virtually indestructible, if an Apocalypse was to start, there was no better vehicle to drive when it started.

Still, I'd hate to drive anything other then my baby. To car owners their cars were always girls, and to me, my car was the sweetest little girl there was. I was her Captain, she was my ship. And my friends loved to tease me about that.

"You still have that old ship, Percy?"

And speaking of friends.

Nico was here, as was everyone else.

"Ship like this will be with you 'til the day you die."

"That's 'cause it's a death trap."

"It's not a death trap, Nico."

"I spend enough time around the dead to know what a death trap is. And that, right there, is a death trap."

Nico was rather thin, with messy, shaggy black hair, dark brown eyes and a pale complexion. He wore an aviators jacket, black jeans, black Converse and a black shirt with a skull on it. His Stygian Iron sword hung at his side.

Despite my talk with Orcus the previous day, I was still weary to trust Nico. However, to avoid suspicion, I had to continue to act as I normally would. Out of the corner of my eye, I was glad to see Scylla subtlety watching Nico.

"It's good to see you again, Nico," I smiled.

"You too, Percy."

As I looked at the group I noticed a pattern. All of them had their armor with them. And had their weapons. And I didn't. Fuck.

Justey had his own custom made armor on. It was a full body suit of Imperial gold, that he somehow made black.

Scylla had on a Imperial gold breastplate, skintight jeans with chain mail woven into the thread, and a long sleeved Camp Jupiter shirt, one of the sleeves I knew hid an assassin's blade. Her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail.

Septimus was able to use magic to conceal his armor, so I couldn't tell if he forgot it, or just wasn't showing it.

Hazel was dressed similarly to Scylla.

Nico would use a similar technique as Septimus to summon his armor.

Reyna had her Praetors armor on. A breastplate that was both bronze and gold at the same time. Matching greaves and gauntlets were strapped on to her legs and arms respectively.

All had helmets held under their arms.

"You rushed off without grabbing your weapons, stupid," Reyna sighed, tossing me a sack I previously hadn't noticed.

"You fart a lot in the morning, had to get out fast."

A blatant lie, and we both knew it. it didn't stop everyone else from snickering and Reyna turning red with anger. I would pay for that later.

Inside the sack, was my Desert Eagle .50, 8 inch long Imperial gold dagger, a belt with my holsters and chains with the Keyblade and One Ring hanging from them. Riptide was in pocket already, as always. After putting the Desert Eagle and dagger in to there holsters on my left and right sides, I noticed something.

"Reyna, where's my armor?"

"That's the thing actually," Septimus grinned.

"Did one of you shit in my breast plate again, seriously the first time was funny, the second not so much, but really. A third time?"

Justey stifled a laugh. but continued were Sep left off.

"Septimus and I built you a new breast plate, and we think you are going to be very happy with it."

Septimus murmured a quick spell, causing a breast plate to materialize. And gods was it beautiful.

The breastplate was black, with a shoulder guard for the left shoulder. On the front were several imprints. In the center was a tall tree. At the top of the tree were two horses. One to the left, one to the right. Towards the bottom of the tree were two humans and an angel. The angel to the right, people to the left. And below the tree were two griffins. Again, one on the left, one on the right.

It was a perfect replica of the armor belonging to Maximus Desimus Meridius.

I noticed three unique notches on the back however.

"Septimus used some magic to enchant the armor. All it took was a bit of magic on the way here to enchant your weapons too. To materialize one, just touch the tree, whilst thinking of what weapon you want. And if you want to get rid of the armor, just think of it disappearing," Justey explained.

Well that was a fucking mouthful.

"You couldn't have added a few more weapons?" Reyna deadpanned.

"Why would you possibly think somebody would need that many different ways to kill people?" Nico asked.

"He likes to have his options open," Scylla giggled.

"Guys, I don't know what to say," I said in awe.

"It was Cato's idea," Septimus spoke sadly.

We all dropped our heads slightly and nobody spoke for a while. We then decided it was about time we left in the Movens. Nico climbed in the driver's seat, while Reyna jumped in to the co-driver's seat, leaving the rest of us confined to the other seats. Hazel had ran off to fetch Arion, her horse. I argued that if Hazel could ride a horse to Mount Tam, why the fuck couldn't I drive my Impala?! My argument was met with a death stare from Reyna.

I still had questions about my new armor.

"How do I summon the armor, after it's disappeared?"

The boys grinned at this.

"You will love it, throw on the armor and then think of it disappearing," Justey grinned.

After putting on the armor and thinking of it disappearing, I was shocked that it actually worked, until I felt the right side of my chest burning.

"Ow, what the fuck was that?!"

"Take the shirt off and look in the mirror," said Justey.

"There isn't a mirror here, dumb ass."

"Sep, use that voodoo shit of yours to create a mirror image for our mighty Praetor."

Septimus looked slightly offended. "Voodoo?" he repeated.

None the less, Septimus conjured a reflection for me. After taking my shirt off before looking at the reflection, I noticed something else.

Scylla was not so secretly staring at me, whilst biting her lower lip. It was to be expected, as whenever me and Scylla had sex, her hands were always drawn to my torso.

"Eyes up front soldier, and besides it's nothing you haven't seen before," I grinned, looking over at her.

Scylla blushed red before answering.

"I'm starting to wonder why I stopped seeing it," she winked slyly.

I could see Reyna out of the corner of my eye glance back from her seat up the front. She was glaring st Scylla with anger, and what I could have sworn was a hint of jealousy.

"Are you two sleeping together again? If I find out you used my room again while I was gone, I swear to gods.." Nico threatened.

"Relax Nico, we haven't been together since you were last here, promise," said Scylla.

"Apart from the sauna," Septimus quipped.

"And that time about a month or two ago when you were drunk Scylla," Justey added.

"I wasn't drunk, I was mildly intoxicated," she murmured.

"Percy.." Nico shook his head disapprovingly.

"It wasn't his fault, I came to him.." Scylla started.

"Literally," Septimus interrupted.

"Okay, I'll rephrase that. I went to him and offered butt stuff, he was too weak to refuse," Scylla finished.

Did she really have to say that?!

Hazel butted in over the communication link we had set up.

"Did Scylla just say butt stuff?"

"Legionnaire we don't want to hear about you and Percy doing anal," Reyna spat.

"I could stand to hear a little more" Justey muttered.

"This is making me uncomfortable," I frowned.

"I bet that's what Scylla said too," Septimus laughed.

"I don't know why I just admitted that," Scylla sighed, before glaring at Septimus.

"Also, I can kill you with my brain," she glared.

Septimus visibly paled, and it also brought that horrifying self history lesson to an end.

"You still haven't checked out the tattoo, Percy," said Nico.

"What tattoo? And shouldn't you be driving?!"

"Bet butt stuff would make him less grumpy," Nico mumbled, turning back towards the road.

Looking forward I noticed the fore mentioned tattoo.

And oh my fucking gods.

It cut down the right side of my chest at a 45 degree angle. It showed five different logos, all originating from the Mass Effect franchise. At the top was the Paragade symbol in black. The bottom was the Spectre symbol, also in black. Second to the top was the orange and black Cerberus logo. Second to the bottom, the blue and black Alliance logo. And in the center was the black and red N7 insignia. It was a design I had been looking at for a long time. And they knew that.

"This is the coolest thing, I have ever seen."

"We figured you would like it, all you have to do is touch the N7 insignia, and your armor appears," Septimus explained.

"Thank you, guys, it means a lot," I smiled.

I was glad I still had Septimus and Justey around. What with Nico always being absent from Camp (and the fact he might be a traitor), Hazel always being so distant, the sexual awkwardness of my relationship with Scylla, the uncertainty of Reyna being my friend, and Cato and Isis gone, it was good to have people I could trust by my side.

_"They might not always be by your side," Venus giggled._

Great, she was fucking back.

_"Oh, Percy darling, I never left."_

_"Please leave me alone."_

_"You should go talk with Reyna, my dear. The spawn of Pluto isn't great company for a pretty girl."_

_"How do you have access to my head?"_

_"I'm a God."_

Because that was a perfect explanation for everything.

_"It's perfect, if you are a God that is."_

_"Do you listen to everything I think?"_

_"Yes. Your friend Scylla shares my love of butt stuff."_

_"Please, go away. Can't you bother somebody else?"_

Thankfully, I received no reply.

Maybe Venus was right though, I should probably sit with Reyna. Also, Nico can't fucking drive. Walking towards the cockpit, I noticed Reyna beckoning me forward.

"Hey Nico, why don't I take the wheel, you can go sit in the back," I suggested.

Nico stared at me oddly, but got up and sat beside Septimus.

Reyna was able to drive from the co-driver seat, whilst I got myself comfortable.

After checking everything was in working condition, I grabbed the controls and took in my surroundings. We were currently climbing over some hills, and scanners indicated Mount Tam wasn't far away.

Reyna began typing a code into the console in front of her, and I heard a soft _whoosh_ from behind us. She had just activated a door to the cockpit that I didn't know existed.

"That should give us some privacy," she said.

"And raise some questions," I responded.

"We are Praetors. We are having a strategic meeting."

Right, because they will so believe that...

"Do you want to discuss something?" I asked.

Reyna nodded, before looking away, cheeks flushed.

"I want you to know that if we end up staying out of camp over night, you and I will be sharing that bed in the back."

"In the words of the Virgin Mary, come again?"

Reyna seemed to blush even more.

"Look it's not a big deal, the Praetor would always get the bed if the Movens was brought, there just happens to be both of us here."

"Um, okay," I muttered.

"And if you try cop a feel, I'll kill you," Reyna warned.

"I can't promise the same if you cop a feel at me."

Why did I say that..

"You would be so lucky," she smirked.

* * *

><p>We had finally arrived at Mount Tam. The rest of the journey had been unremarkable.<p>

We were currently setting up camp, the smell of eucalyptuses coming down from the mountain side. Three dark purple tents had been set up in a clearing. We had built traps around the camp site, as a precaution. We had dragged several logs in the center of the camp, and placed them around the pile of sticks we would eventually set on fire.

I knew Greeks were nearby, I just wasn't sure how near. I figured it would be best for me to find them sooner, rather then later.

"Hey guys, I'm going to have a look around, see if I can find anything."

"Don't go to far," Reyna called from the Movens.

I liked this part of the woods. The afternoon sun shined through the cover the trees provided in bright patches. A warm breeze tossed the leaves about.

I heard movement coming from my left. It sounded like knives being dragged across the ground. I decided to investigate.

Tapping my tattoo, I watched as the armor formed over my shirt, and uncapping Riptide as I did, I began to silently follow the sound.

I could hear the sound more clearly now. It wasn't knives being dragged across the ground. It was scales.

Fucking Dracaena. She didn't last very long. It only took me popping out behind her, and shoving Riptide through her head. Easy peasy.

I could hear the bushes rustling to my right. More of those scaled fucks.

But the figure that hopped out of the bush wasn't green. Or scaly. She was hot.

The girl looked to be about 17 years old and was of Cherokee descent, with dark tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair that was cut choppy and uneven with thin strands braided down on the sides. Her eyes seemed to changed color, going from brown, to blue, green.

A daughter of Venus, I realized.

No. She didn't give off a Roman vibe. Plus, she was wearing an orange shirt. That said Camp Half Blood on it. Yup, definitely not Roman.

"Theo, I was wondering where.. you.." the girl faltered.

I looked her over to see if she would be much of a threat. She was armed with only a knife. What a noob.

"You're not Theo," she frowned.

I looked down at myself then back at her.

"Nope, not Theo."

"But, you look exactly like him."

"Small world."

"He'd like your sword."

"It was on sale."

"Do you work for them?"

"Them?" I frowned.

"The Demititan, she tried to recruit us. Did she send you to kill us?" the girl asked.

Lethe.

"You met Lethe?"

The girl smirked.

"I never said her name."

What had that got to do with anything?

Holy fuck she was fast!

Before I could even react, the girl was striking at me with her knife. She was good. And her fighting style.. it was so different.

As I parried several of her slashes, I tried to figure out the best way to end this without harming her. She was one of the Greeks. She had to be.

I called upon my powers over water, and used it to get a scan of my surroundings. There was water in the grass, and trees around me. As well as in her body. That I could exploit. I willed the water in her body to stop moving. And thankfully she did.

Her body was frozen in mid slash. She looked surprised.

"Now. I'll put that down to shock. Only once. Only once can I, and will I."

"What'll you put this down to then?" a voice called to my immediate right. Only too late did I realize it was stupid of me to look around.

I was surrounded. Fuck. There was five others. No way I could take them all at the once, especially since one of them had a sword at my throat.

I could kind of see the sword. And boy, was she a beauty. One side Celestial bronze, the other just regular steel. Which meant it could harm mortals and half-bloods.

"Nice sword," I said.

The owner was a a tall, handsome young man, with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, and a sneaky look about him. He appeared about college age and had a thick, deep pale scar that runs from the bottom of his eye down to his chin.

"Thanks, I call it Backbiter," the guy grinned.

I could feel something wrong with the sword.

"Somebody died making this. Makes me question what kind of demigod you are," I sniffed.

I could see his eyes widen in both shock and anger. He pressed the blade closer to my throat, drawing blood in the process.

"I should warn you, I'll end up prying the nice sword out of your dead hands if you don't take it away from my throat."

"Is that so?" he laughed.

I looked him dead in the eye and gave him my best 'I'm going to kill you' look. Apparently he knew I wasn't joking and I could see a hint of fear flicker across his eyes.

Good.

"If you let down Piper, we can settle this calmly," one of the girls said.

She was about my age, with curly golden blonde 'honey-colored' hair and she kind of reminded me of a princess. She was tall, fit, and athletic. Her eyes were an intense shade of grey and had a distracted look about them, as if she were thinking of a million things at once. She looked quite a lot like Scylla. Typical California girl, with a natural tan.

"He looks a lot like Theo," one of the others said.

The boy who spoke looked like a Latino Santa's elf, with curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, elf-like face, with a mischievous smile, and was of average height with a slim build. He had a look in his eyes that made him look like he had taken much more caffeine then the normal limit.

"Yeah, a smaller, tattoo-less Theo," another agreed.

Small?! How dare he!

This guy was my height with electric blue eyes, tidy, military cropped blond hair and a small scar on the corner of his lip. He had an athletic build, and had muscular and tanned arms. This guy seemed like he could be the biggest competition I would have here.

The last person was a girl. She was a big, tall girl with long, stringy light brown hair, pig-like brown eyes and looked buff as shit. I bet she benched more then I did.

None but the guy with Backbiter had a weapon out. What the fuck is wrong with these people?

I could try controlling the water in their bodies like I did with the first girl. But there was so many of them..

"Guys what is going on here?" a voice called.

Holy shit.

It was the demigod from Hoover Dam. Same shoulder length, spiky black hair, same electric blue eyes, same freckles across her nose. Hell even the same punk clothes.

I immediately dropped the first girl.

What was her name.. All this time I couldn't remember.

"Percy?" she asked.

Then I remembered.

"Thalia Grace, it's been a while," I smirked.

"Everybody stand down, he's friendly."

"Going to introduce me?" I asked.

Thalia first went to the blonde guy and the imp.

"This is my brother Jason, a child of Zeus like me, and Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus."

I had a feeling him and Justey would get along.

Thalia pointed at the buff girl.

"That's Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

Okay, her I had to fight with. Thalia continued to the princess.

"This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, the girl you had in the air is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. And the guy with the sword at your throat, is Luke Castellan, son of Hermes.

Luke finally lowered his sword, although reluctantly. Thalia turned back to her group.

"Guys this is Perseus Jackson, son of Neptune. And the first Roman we have ever met."

Everybody stared at me strangely.

"This can't be a coincidence," Annabeth frowned.

"They even share the same surname and parenthood," Jason said, also frowning.

I was going to ask what the fuck they were talking about, when a voice brought me back to earth.

"Perseus?"

No.

No, it couldn't be.

It was the girl.

The girl from my past.

She had what looked like a wedding ring on. And it was on her ring finger.

"Perseus.. is it really you?" she asked, stepping towards me.

My head began to pound.. Images.. Flashing images.. Images of her, moaning on top of me.. Images of her, fighting and killing by my side... Images of her cradling a small child in her arms, staring lovingly at me...

Her name flashed through my mind..

Zoë..

"Zoë."

Tears streamed down her face as she ran at me. I was toppled to the floor by the bear hug she gave me. A wife. She had been my wife.

She began to shower my face with kisses, before settling for a chaste kiss on my lips. She pulled away slightly, resting her forehead against mine.

"They said you were going to come back, but you wouldn't remember. I thought Theo was you but I didn't give up. And now your with me again," she whispered.

"Zoë, I haven't got my memory back yet.. I don't remember very much," I admitted.

Zoë rolled off, and looked in to my eyes to see if I was lying.

I would have said something but then I saw me walk in to view.

Wait, what?

I quickly stood up and went to face him.

We were near identical. We were the same height. Had the same haircut. Judging by his N7 t-shirt, we had the same taste in games. He was even wearing combat boots and black cargo pants. The only difference in us was his build and eye color. Whilst I was lean, this guy was fucking jacked. His triceps looked like bowling balls. Tattoos covered his visible body parts, and while my eyes were a sea green, his were an azure blue.

"Percy Jackson, son of Neptune," I spoke.

"Theo Jackson, son of Poseidon," he replied.

He even had the same condescending tone of voice I had.

"Short for Theseus," I guessed.

"Short for Perseus," he responded.

Both of us, sons of the sea god. Both named Jackson. Both named after great heroes.

Who was this guy?

_"He is your twin,"_ said Venus.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Update 930/15: Small few errors corrected.**_

_**Quotes: Mass Effect 3, Django Unchained, Tropic Thunder, Firefly (Episode 1: Serenity, Episode 8: Out Of Gas, Episode 11: Trash), Serenity, Beavis And Butthead Do America, Snatch, Lock Stock and Two Smoking **_**_Barrels_**

**_(1) Breaking Benjamin - Failure_**

**_(2) U2 - Beautiful Day_**

**_Story about Chinese man suing TV actress is actually a legitimate story. _**

**_APC - Armored Personnel Carrier_**

**_Movens based off of Mass Effect's M35 Mako. Creative liberties taken with some of description. Other parts taken from Mass Effect Wikia_**

**_Movens Lateres - Latin Translation for 'Moving Brick'_**

**_Any advice on plot points, grammar corrections, character development are all appreciated._**

**_Okay, this ended up a lot longer then I expected, I just really wanted to get the meeting with the Greeks started._**

**_I've changed my mind on the main story line. I'm no longer using the OC's submitted last year. It'll still be twelve demigods as part of the prophecy, they'll just mainly be characters who are already be in the books._**

**_Despite this chapters length, I'm not entirely happy with it. Let me know what you think._**

**_Thanks for reading._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Reborn VS Me Being A Dick**_

**Alright guys. I really don't want to be the guy posts an update about the next chapter as it's own chapter, but figured this would be the best way to get word out, as I'm unsure of how many people read my bio. So.. yeah. I'm sorry for the amount of time chapter 10 is taking, but I'm taking a bit of a time out on Reborn. It won't be a year between updates like last time, but I can't see it being updated till maybe mid September. I'm going to be exploring new genres. I know, all I've written thus far has been for PJO and all my readers are from that fandom, but I've been planning out a few one shots for different series, I'm in the middle of a Mass Effect one shot, I've planning drawn out for The Wolf Among Us, Game of Thrones/ASOIAF, and maybe a Mass Effect short series. The ME short series depends on the response I get from the one shot. You guys/girls at least deserve to know what's going on, whats going to be happening etc etc. So yeah that's whats going on. Personally though, I'd like to thank all of you for your continued patience and support. It means a lot.**

_note: this chapter will be replaced by the real chapter 10 once said chapter is ready to post._


End file.
